Un Million de Soleils
by Tsuishin
Summary: Parce que Mirio était encore plus étincelant qu'un million de soleils, Tamaki se souvenait de sa première fois. Et de toutes celles d'après. / Bromance
1. Chapitre 1

J'avais dit que j'arrêtais d'écrire des fanfictions …

Hey hey hey les gens ! J'ai découvert My Hero Academia il y a même pas une semaine et je suis tombée complètement in love de ce manga ! J'ai dévorée les scans et je suis en train de déguster l'animé. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été autant à fond pour un manga, et c'est même la première fois que je me lance dans une fiction si vite après avoir découvert une œuvre. Oui mais voilà. C'est à cause de Tamaki et Mirio, je suis devenue complètement fan d'eux et ils m'inspirent de fou !

Bon faut vous prévenir, je crois pas que ces personnages soient apparus dans l'animé, donc si vous êtes pas à jour des scans,(pourquoi vous cliquez sur une fic avec des personnages que vous connaissez pas?) vous risquez de vous faire spoiler. Rien de trop grave, comme j'écris sur ce qui se passe avant leur entrée à l'académie, mais je reprends certains passages de leur histoire commune ou leur caractère donc si vous ne voulez pas être du tout spoiler ne lisez pas ! Et puis de tout façon : Bordel ! Comment vous faites pour vous contentez de l'animé alors que ce manga est tout simplement génial !

Du coup si vous êtes encore là et que vous n'êtes pas partit lire les scans, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je suis du genre à me décourager vite alors ça fait toujours plaisir de lire une review, quelle soit positive ou négative (tant quelle reste correct et constructive). Mais je crois que je m'étale là... Euh bonne lecture du coup !

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

 _Avril  
Troisième année de primaire  
8 ans_

 **.**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Tamaki Amajiki détestait par- dessus tout, c'était bien la rentrée.

Des dizaines d'enfants perdus, excités et stressés qui se bousculaient dans les couloirs pour retrouver leurs amis ou rejoindre leur classe avant la sonnerie qui annoncerait le début de l'année scolaire. Rien de plus horrible pour lui qui avait du mal à supporter la foule.

En plus ses parents avaient eut la bonne idée de divorcer l'année dernière et il avait dû déménager de sa campagne natal et changer d'école. Il ne se perdait dans ce nouvel établissement beaucoup trop grand et ne connaissait personne. Enfin, il n'avait pas d'amis l'année dernière, alors ça, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup.

En voyant la foule d'élève qui s'amassait devant le tableau d'affichage des classes, Tamaki préféra rester en retrait et attendre que les élèves se dispersent. Ce ne fut qu'au son de la cloche que la voie se dégagea et Tamaki s'empressa d'aller consulter les listes des différentes classes. Heureusement son nom de famille était parmi les premiers et il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour savoir qu'il était dans la classe de troisième année C. Après un rapide coup d'œil au numéro de la salle, il s'élança dans le couloir pour la rejoindre, il était déjà en retard.

Bien sûr, il se perdit. Cette fichu école était au moins trois fois plus grande que celle où il avait fait ses deux premières années de primaire. Il n'aimait pas la ville, il y avait toujours trop de monde et les gens s'entassaient dans des bâtiments de béton qui lui donnait l'impression d'être enfermé en permanence. Lui préférait les grand espace à l'air libre avec aucune âme humaine à l'horizon.

Quand enfin il trouva sa salle de classe, un bon quart d'heure c'était déjà écoulé depuis la sonnerie. Il se figea devant la porte. La boule d'angoisse présente dans son estomac depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, grandit encore à l'idée de se faire remarquer par son arrivée tardive. Il imaginait déjà les regards scrutateurs des autres élèves et celui réprobateur de son professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir ? »

Tamaki sursauta en entendant la voix grave d'un adulte. Il se retourna si vite qu'il trébucha sur ses chaussures et se cogna contre le mur derrière lui. Honteux il n'osa pas relever la tête vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

« Euh... Je... »

Il s'interrompit rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il était incapable de prononcer un seul mot et baissa entre plus la tête.

« Oh mais tu es le nouvel élève transfèré. » Lança l'adulte, un sourire s'entendait dans sa voix mais Tamaki était incapable de lui répondre, paralysé par sa timidité.

Il hocha la tête avec une lenteur mécanique et l'homme posa une large main sur son épaule, le faisant de nouveau sursauter.

« Viens, il est temps d'aller en classe. »

Et sans que Tamaki ne puisse réagir -de tout façon il n'aurait certainement rien fait- l'adulte toqua contre la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour ! Je vous apporte un nouvel élève. » S'enthousiasma l'homme en poussant Tamaki en avant pour le faire entrer dans la salle.

« Oh. » Fit le professeur. « Tu dois être Amajiki Tamaki. »

Le concerné hocha de nouveau mécaniquement la tête, son regard ne quittant plus le sol. Il sentait sur lui le regard des autres élèves et leurs murmures lui tordaient l'estomac de trac. L'adulte prit congé de la classe et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu as raté les présentations de tes camarades. » Constata son professeur d'un ton plat. « Tu ferra leur connaissance plus tard. En attendant, vient te présenter. »

Réprimant ses tremblements d'anxiété, Tamaki s'avança jusqu'au tableau. Il osa relever la tête durant un bref instant et le regretta aussitôt. Une vingtaine d'enfants de son âge le dévisageaient avec une attention bien trop soutenu qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je m'a... Ama... » Tenta-t-il de dire sans parvenir à bégayer plus d'une syllabe tremblotante. « Hum... hé... »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans une murmure et il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il tordait de stress. Le professeur dû se rendre compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à en dire plus car il intervient.

« Hm. Bien Amajiki, c'est pas grave. Tu te présentera plus tard, tu peux rejoindre ta place.»

Tamaki se dépêcha de quitter le tableau et s'avança vers la seule place libre au troisième rang. Dans sa précipitation il trébucha sur le sac mal rangé d'un élève et manqua de tomber à genoux. Il se rattrapa avec maladresse sous les rires à peine étouffés des autres élèves. Il voulut s'excuser au garçon dont il avait cogné le sac, mais en croisant ses grands yeux violets, il ne put prononcer aucun mot. Il s'inclina d'un mouvement un peu trop vif -et faillit se cogner le front contre le bureau du garçon- et fila jusqu'à sa chaise, penaud.

Enfin installé à sa place, Tamaki laissa un soupir lui échapper. Sa rentrée n'aurait pas plus mal démarrer. Il se laissa un peu aller contre sa table, espérant presque fusionner avec et que l'attention que les autres élèves lui portaient disparaisse. Son vœux fut exaucé lorsque leur professeur reprit la parole pour leur présenter le programme de l'année et commencer son cours.

La matinée s'écoula rapidement, Tamaki écoutait avec intérêt les leçons dispensées par son enseignant. S'il y avait bien un seul truc de positif dans la rentrée, c'était la reprise des cours. Et qui disait cours, disait connaissance. Tamaki aimait apprendre, connaître le monde qui l'entourait, perfectionner sa maîtrise de la langue japonaise et accumuler des connaissances, qu'elles soient utiles ou non. Il n'avait pas la prétention de se considérer comme un bon élève, après tout il était terrorisé dés qu'il devait prendre la parole devant le reste de sa classe et passait pour un idiot devant les autres élèves. Mais il appréciait écouter son professeur lui apprendre toujours de nouvelles choses et avait l'envieuse capacité de retenir presque tous ce qu'il entendait, ce qui lui assurait souvent de bonnes notes durant les contrôles écrits.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la première pause de la journée résonna, les autres enfants se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Beaucoup se connaissaient déjà pour avoir été dans la même classe les années précédentes et se réunissaient créant de nouveaux groupes d'amis.

Tamaki croisa les bras sur sa table, enfonçant sa tête entre ses membres, épuisé par les émotions trop forte de se début de journé regarda avec envie les autres élèves discuter avec enthousiasme, lui ne connaissait personne et n'avait pas le courage pour engager une conversation avec un inconnu et personne ne venait le voir non plus. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, il n'avait jamais eut l'opportunité de se faire des amis.

Et puis, qui serait intéressé par un élève transféré qui bégayait pour se présenter et manquait de trébucher à chacun de ses pas. Il était simplement une personne quelconque, barbante, sans rien de spécial.

« Hey, Amajiki ! »

L'appel sursauta, et leva les yeux sur le garçon aux yeux violets dont le sac l'avait fait trébucher. Il avait des cheveux blonds en batailles qui partaient dans tous les sens et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il avait l'air d'un étranger avec ses grands yeux, il devait sûrement avoir du sang occidental.

Derrière lui, deux autres enfants souriait également.

« Quand tu dis ''hé'' » Reprit le blond. « Est-ce que tu essayait de dire '' héros'' ? C'est qui ton préféré ?! »

Tamaki voulut réfuter. Il n'avait pas voulu dire héros, en fait il n'avait rien voulu dire du tout, sa langue avait juste fourchée et il avait bégayé une syllabe quelconque. Mais le blond enchaînait déjà, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre :

« Moi j'adore Smiley Man, il sourit tout le temps et donne de la joie à tout le monde ! »

« Moi c'est Neptune ! » S'exclama un des deux garçon qui l'avait suivit dont la peau foncée faisaient ressortir les dents blanches de son sourire.

« Je préfère Rulesan ! » Renchérie le troisième.

« Et toi ? » Lui demanda de nouveau le blond en se penchant sur son bureau.

Prit de court, Tamaki bégaya la première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait ''héros''.

« Euh... A... All... Might. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. All Might ce n'était que force brute, lui préférait les héros qui faisaient marcher leur cerveau plutôt que leurs muscles. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d'expliquer à ses camarades pourquoi il affectionnait plus Sir Nighteye, l'acolyte du héros numéro un qui restait dans son ombre pour agir en privilégiant la réflexion.

« Oh oui, All Might est super lui aussi ! Il sauvent tout le monde avec le sourire ! Et c'est le plus grand des héros ! Un jour je serais comme lui ! » S'extasia le blond en souriant de plus belle.

Il se pencha vers Tamaki pour lui tendre la main et le petit brun la regarda étrangement.

« Oh fait ! Moi c'est Mirio Togata ! »

Il agita sa main devant le nez de Tamaki qui se souvient que c'était un signe de salutation en Europe. Il l'a prit avec maladresse et Mirio Togata lui serra avec enthousiasme en enchaînant de nouveau sur les supers héros et leurs dernières actions héroïques qui faisaient la une de tous les journaux.

 _.  
C'était la première fois que Mirio lui avait parlé._


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey hey hey ! Je voulais écrire ce chapitre avant la nouvelle année, j'ai cru que je ne réussirais pas. Mais finalement le voilà ! Et je peux ainsi vous souhaitez une bonne année 2018, vous avez des résolutions vous ? Moi tous les ans je me dis qu'il faut que j'écris plus, je les respectes jamais mdrr.

J'ai fais le plan pour cette fiction ! Il y aura environ 16 chapitres. Enfin, c'est ce que je vous aurez dis avant d'écrire ce chapitre, mais je me suis un peu emportée et du coup il ne correspond plus vraiment à ce que j'avais prévu au départ '-' Alors peut être qu'il y aura plus de chapitre de prévu. Enfin, ça apporte juste plus d'information sur Tamaki. Au départ je voyais cette fiction comme une suite de OS qui retrace un peu leur scolarité avec un à deux chapitres par année, mais finalement ça serrait une vrai fic' avec une intrigue, bien qu'elle arrivera bien plus tard ( mais je jette des indices par-ci par-là humhum) . Les premiers chapitres seront très fluffy mais les derniers pencheront plus vers l'angst, j'ai hâte de les écrire.

Laissez une review de l'amour si vous aimez. J'ai envie de discuter de MHA. Je l'ai déjà dit au chapitre d'avant, mais je love tellement ce manga. Tellement que j'ai rêvé de groupe d'ados avec des supers pouvoirs, c'était trop cool, ça me donne des idées de fic. J'aime raconter ma vie.

Sinon, j'ai fait de Mirio un métisse européen car ça lui va bien mdr. Il a de grand yeux (violet selon le wikia) complètement diffèrent des autres perso, du coup je me suis dis qu'il pourrait être d'origine occidental, voilà. Je l'adore.

J'ai pas relu la fin du chapitre, parce que je suis une flemmarde, mais j'ai corrigée celui d'avant. D'ailleurs j'ai décidée de modifier le titre des chapitre et de pas mettre le "C'était la première fois que..." dedans, comme ça ça laisse la surprise x3 Bon faut que j'arrête d'écrire des choses inutiles, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture, love sur vous.

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 _Octobre  
Troisième année de primaire_  
 _8 - 9 ans_

 **.**

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Tamaki c'était habitué à la ville, en fait il la subissait plus qu'autre chose.

La ville c'était du bruit en permanence, du danger à chaque coin de rue, des attaques de vilains presque quotidiennes que les héros avaient parfois du mal à refréner. C'était des milliers de personnes qui marchaient sur les trottoir, s'ignorant et se bousculant sans ménagement pour peu qu'il pense que leur petite personne était plus importante que celles des autres.

Mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était le train. Comment les gens pouvaient apprécier être confinés dans un espace aussi étroit avec beaucoup plus de monde que le wagon ne pouvaient en contenir? Collés les uns contres les autres avec à peine assez de place pour respirer et l'angoisse toujours constante de ne pas parvenir à se faufiler assez vite à travers la foule pour ne pas rater son arrêt. Tamaki détestait vraiment le train.

Alors il se levait plus tôt, en même temps que sa mère qui partait pour son service à l'hôpital. Il se dépêchait de se préparer, attrapait son sac et le bento qu'elle lui avait préparée la veille, et marchait jusqu'à l'école. Le trajet durait presque une demi-heure et, souvent, il faisait encore un peu nuit, ce n'était pas vraiment très sûr pour un élève de primaire d'à peine huit ans et demi. Au début sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il continu de prendre le train, mais comme son travail commençait tôt, elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger en l'accompagnant de force à la gare. Elle avait fini par accepté que son fils unique marche jusqu'à son école à la condition qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais du chemin. De tout façon, Tamaki se disait qu'il préféré se retrouver face à un vilain qu'entasser avec une centaine d'inconnus.

Il partait tôt et rentrait tard, et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, ce rythme n'était pas fait pour un enfant. Il était souvent fatigué et se retenait de somnoler en classe, les cours étaient important, il ne devait pas en perdre une miette. En plus, il avait une mémoire auditive qui lui suffisait pour faire les devoirs, mais s'il s'endormait, il devrait travailler en plus le soir, et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Alors il se reposait pendant ses pauses, profitant de la moindre récréation pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes au lieu d'aller jouer dehors avec les autres enfants.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des amis. Mirio Togata, le blond à moitié occidental, venait lui parler de temps en temps, accompagné parfois d'autres garçons avec qui il jouait souvent. Mais il ne restait jamais très longtemps en voyant que Tamaki ne voulait jamais se joindre à eux pour jouer aux héros ou d'autres jeux trop épuisant pour le petit brun.

Tamaki passait donc ses pauses à dormir ou à regarder par la cours par la fenêtre, observant les autres enfants jouer ensemble. Il enviait leur sociabilité qui lui faisait tant défaut, il était bien incapable de se joindre à eux, même si certains, comme Mirio, tentaient souvent de l'intégrer, il ne parvenait jamais à se sentir assez à l'aise pour s'amuser avec eux. Il se rendait bien compte que sa timidité lui gâchait la vie, mais il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre lui même pour chasser l'angoisse qui le rongeait à chaque fois que trop de monde lui portait de l'attention. Il avait lu un jour, dans un livre de sa mère, que la timidité c'était mignon, celui qui avait dit ça devait être un bel idiot. La timidité c'était atroce.

Heureusement, entre les cours qu'il suivait avec intérêt et les pauses qu'il passait à dormir les journées passaient assez vite. Déjà une partie de l'année était passée et le froid commençait à reprendre ses droits sur la chaleur qu'avait apporté l'été. Tamaki c'était habitué au rythme effréné qu'il s'imposait lui même, mais les jours qui se raccourcissait et la nuit qui tombait de plus en plus tôt, le fatiguait d'autant plus.

Ce jour là, la matinée passa avec lenteur. Tamaki se frottait souvent les yeux, tenant de rester attentif au cours. Celui-ci n'était pas inintéressant, mais sa mère était rentrée tard de l'hôpital la veille, et comme il l'avait attendu, il c'était couché tard. Mêlée à la fatigue accumulée pendant la semaine, Tamaki luttait contre le sommeil, attendant avec impatience la pause de midi pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il accueillit la sonnerie avec soulagement et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de prendre son repas pendant que les autres élèves sortaient de la classe en discutant.

Il mangeait toujours tout seul dans la classe pendant que les autres enfants profitaient de la cantine de l'école. Sa mère n'avait pas assez d'argent pour lui payer les repas du self, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il préférait manger tout seul un bento préparé avec amour plutôt que manger une nourriture de mauvaise qualité entouré d'élèves beaucoup trop bruyant. Il appréciait le calme apporté par la solitude, même si parfois, souvent, celle-ci pesait un peu trop sur ses épaules.

« Je peux manger avec toi ? »

Tamaki sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un élève soit resté dans la salle et encore moins à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui lui souriait et haussa les épaules. L'autre dû prendre ça pour un oui car il attrapa la chaise de devant et la retourna pour s'asseoir au même bureau que le brun.

« Oh tu as un bento ! » S'exclama Mirio en voyant la boite rectangulaire qui reposait déjà sur la table. « Tu as de la chance, moi ma mère ne sait pas du tout en faire. Du coup je me retrouve avec ça. »

Il sortit de son sac des sandwich empaquetés dans une tonne de cellophane et grimaça avec exagération en regardant Tamaki, mais celui-ci baissa les yeux, intimidé par le sourire du blond.

« Tu devrais aller à la cantine alors, Togata-san » Murmura-t-il, mais Mirio secoua la tête.

« Mais non, je suis sûr qu'ils sont très bon, c'est moi qui les ai fait, Mamma n'arriverait même pas à faire un sandwich mangeable. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça. »

« Mais c'est vrai. » S'amusa Mirio en attrapant un premier sandwich. « Des qu'elle essaye de faire la cuisine, la nourriture devient immangeable. »

Déballer l'aliment dû bien lui prendre deux bonnes minutes tant la couche de plastique épaisse. Il croqua dans le pain, fronça les sourcils puis sourit à Tamaki avant d'avaler.

« Ça à un goût étrange, mais c'est bon. Tu ne mange pas ? »

« Si... »

Tamaki frotta ses yeux embués de fatigue et ouvrit son bento attrapant au passage les baguettes coincées dans le couvercle. Il prit une bouché de riz puis un bout de viande qui attira tout de suite l'attention de Mirio.

« Waouh ! » S'extasia-t-il en se penchant en avant sur la table pour se rapprocher. « Tu as même des saucisses en forme de poulpe ! C'est trop bien. »

Par réflexe Tamaki recula la main en voyant son camarade s'approcher bien trop près de son repas. Il regarda l'aliment coupé de façon à imiter une pieuvre, puis reporta de nouveau son regard sur le blond dont les yeux pétillaient. Il hésita un moment avant de demander :

« Tu les veux ? »

« Oh ouais ! » S'écria Mirio. Puis il se reprit : « Euh, je veux dire, tu es sûr ? C'est ton repas. »

Tamaki secoua la tête, retenant un bâillement

« Prends les. De toute façon, je n'aime pas les poupes. »

Mirio haussa un sourcil, mais lorsque Tamaki lui tendit la saucisse-poulpe du bout de ses baguettes, il lui adressa un grand sourire pour le remercier et n'hésita pas à se pencher sur la table pour gober l'aliment.

« Hey ! » Sursauta Tamaki, en reculant brusquement sa main. « P-pas comme ça. »

« Qwoi ? » Demanda Mirio, la bouche pleine.

Il regarda intrigué le brun rougir de gêne et marmonner en baissant les yeux :

« Ça se fait pas de manger avec les baguettes des autres... »

« Oh désolé. Je ne savais pas. »

« Hm. »

Tamaki lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'attraper une autre saucisse-poulpe.

« Tend ta main. »

Mirio s'exécuta et Tamaki y déposa l'aliment. Il fit de même avec les autres morceaux de saucisse et Mirio lui sourit.

« Merci ! »

Il en dévora une et posa les autres sur un des sandwich pas encore déballés pour les manger un peu plus tard.

« Tu en veux la moitié en échange ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant son sandwich.

Avisant l'étrange feuille bleu qui ressortait entre les deux tranches de pain, Tamaki secoua la tête. Ils reprirent leur repas respectif en silence.

D'habitude Tamaki n'était pas dérangé par le silence, il y était accoutumé depuis des années, mais là l'absence de discussion l'angoissait. Mirio lui jetait de fréquent coups d'œil tout en remuant sur sa chaise,peut être attendait-il qu'il relance la conversation, après tout, c'était le blond qui avait fait le premier pas et qui avait parlé en premier. Mais comment faisait les gens normaux pour discuter ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui demander quelque chose de personnel, où peut être une question en rapport avec les cours, après tout, ils étaient dans la même classe ?

« Dit.. »

Prit dans ses pensés, Tamaki sursauta lorsque Mirio reprit la parole. Il releva la tête vers le blond qui l'observait, pensif.

« Pourquoi tu n'aime pas les poulpes ? »

Tamaki haussa les sourcils (il n'arrivait pas à en lever qu'un seul, pourtant il s'y entraînait souvent), c'était cette question qui semblait autant perturber son camarade de classe ?

« Euh... Je ne sais pas trop. » Marmonna-t-il. « Leurs tentacules me mettent mal à l'aise. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Mirio. « Pourtant ils sont mignons avec toutes leurs pattes, puis il paraît qu'ils sont supers intelligents. »

« Leurs bras. » Le reprit Tamaki.

« Quoi ? »

« Ont dit bras pour les poulpes, pas pattes. »

Le blond le dévisagea de ses grands yeux violets et Tamaki eut peur de l'avoir vexer en le corrigeant, mais Mirio fini par lui adresser un large sourire.

« Oh, tu es intelligent toi aussi. »

« Hm. »

Gêné, Tamaki baissa les yeux sur son bento pendant que Mirio reprenait la parole. Ils finirent leurs repas ainsi, Mirio parlant presque pour eux deux et Tamaki intervenant de temps en temps. Il apprit que Mirio était d'origine italienne de par sa mère et qu'il avait vécu une partie de son enfance en Europe. Il lui parla, bien sûr, de ses supers héros préfère et de son envie de devenir héros professionnel à son tour, même si son père ne voulait pas qu'il s'engage sur cette voie.

Tamaki fit surpris lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours pour l'après midi retentit. Il n'avait pas vu passer les deux heures de pauses, trop occupé à discuter avec Mirio (ou plutôt l'écouter parler).

« Bon, je retourne à ma place. » Lança le blond en se levant pour ranger sa chaise. « On mangera encore ensemble demain ?! »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Mirio n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau avant que leur professeur ne rentre. Tamaki le suivit du regard avant qu'un énorme bâillement ne le coupe dans son observation du blond.

Avec tous ça, il n'avait pas pût dormir durant la pause. Il sentait déjà le sommeil le rattraper, lui donnant un mal de tête qui l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement sur le cours. Il lutta une demi-heure avant de céder à la tentation. Il croisa les bras sur la table, comme il en avait l'habitude posa son front contre ses poignets et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin juste de quelques minutes, le temps que ses yeux arrêtes de piquer et que son mal de tête se dissipe. Juste quelques minutes.

 _.  
C'était la première fois qu'il s'endormait en classe._


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey hey hey ! Qui c'est qui écrit alors qu'elle a un examen à la rentrée et qu'elle a même pas commencé à réviser ? C'est moiii ~ Vous habituez à ce rythme de parution, avec la rentrée ça va pas durer mdr Bonne rentrée à ceux qui rentre au passage, puisez-vous survivre encore quelques mois jusqu'au prochaine vacance !

Les chapitres commence à être de plus en plus longs en fait '-' Et je respecte de moins en moins mon synopsis x) D'ailleurs ! Si vous avez des idées/envie de "première fois" n'hésitez pas à les proposer, peut être que je les ferais si elles collent au plan, ça peut aussi m'inspirer !

Les dialogues sont vraiment le truc le plus difficile à faire pour moi, surtout les longues discussion avec que deux personnages, heureusement que Mirio est facile à écrire, dire qu'il y aura plein de dialogue dans touuuus les chapitres D: Pourquoi j'écris ça moi ? mdr

Truc inutile : J'ai donné à Mirio la double nationalité Japonaise - Italienne, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre d'avant, son visage, ses yeux et ses cheveux font très occidentale, et si vous voulez savoir pourquoi Italienne spécifiquement, c'est parce que Mirio ça ressemble à Mario. Voilà. Maintenant grâce à moi vous verrez plus du tout le personnage de la même manière mdrr

Je love les lecteurs et fais des bisous aux revieuteurs ~ Et si vous voulez parlez de MHA envoyé moi un mp.

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.  
** _Avril_  
 _Quatrième année de primaire_  
 _9 ans_

 **.**

« Smiley Man est vraiment génial ! » S'exclama Mirio devant ses tous nouveaux camarades de quatrième année.

Son auditoire l'écoutait raconter les aventures de son héro préféré avec fascination. Mirio avait ce ''truc'' qui captivait les autres. Après un an passé dans la même classe que lui, Tamaki avait fini par s'y habituer. Mirio était un soleil éclatant qui exerçait une sorte d'attraction sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de près de lui, venant enfler le cercle des gens qui gravitaient autour de lui.

Et peut être que Tamaki aussi s'était lassé avoir par l'attraction qu'exerçait Mirio sur son entourage, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques semaines à manger ensemble pour savoir qu'il lui serait difficile de s'éloigner de lui. Après tout, Mirio était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui.

« Son alter lui permet de donner de sa joie aux personnes qu'il touche ! » Poursuivit Mirio en faisant de grands signes avec les bras. « Il n'est pas très connu car il n'est pas très fort dans un combat, mais quand il y a des catastrophes, il aide en donnant du soutient pchi - psy...euh. »

« Psychologique. » Intervient Tamaki dans un murmure.

Seul Mirio sembla l'entendre car il se retourna vers le brun assit derrière lui. Tamaki, comme souvent, était affalé sur sa table, la tête posé contre ses avant bras. Mirio lui sourit.

« C'est ça. Tu es intelligent Amajiki ! »

Tamaki haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas spécialement intelligent, il avait juste lu ce mot dans la fiche de héro de Smiley Man lorsqu'il avait voulu se renseigner sur le héro préféré de Mirio. Mais bien sûr, ça, il n'allait pas lui dire.

L'attention de Mirio sur le petit brun attira celle des autres élèves et Tamaki se raidit devant la demi-douzaine de regards fixé sur lui. Il sentait la nervosité l'envahir en voyant tous ces inconnus qui s'intéressaient subitement à lui. Que devait-il faire si quelqu'un lui posait une question ? Il sentit sa langue s'assécher alors que son esprit se vidait.

« Et vous, c'est qui votre héros préféré ? »

La question de Mirio détourna les regards du petit brun et très vite tous furent happés par la nouvelle y allait de son super héro favori, argumentant pour le défendre. Délesté des yeux scrutateurs, Tamaki se rallongea sur sa table,la tête entre ses bras et les yeux mi-clos. Il écouta Mirio parler avec son enthousiasme habituel. Heureusement qu'il était là pour attirer les regards sur lui, Tamaki pouvait ainsi se cacher derrière lui. Si Mirio était le soleil, lui il était son ombre.

 **\ /**

– **O –**

 **/ \**

« Hey, Amajiki ! »

Reconnaissant la voix de son camarade de classe, Tamaki se retourna. C'était la fin de la journée et il venait juste de quitter l'école. Un flot d'élève se déversait par le portail, certains rejoignaient leurs parents tandis que d'autres, la grande majorité, se pressaient vers la station de train la plus proche. Malgré la foule grouillante d'enfants, Tamaki n'eut aucun mal à repérer Mirio, avec ses cheveux blonds, il ne passait pas inaperçu et même sans ça, le bras qu'il agitait dans la direction du brun attirait sur lui tous les regards.

Tamaki se tordit nerveusement les doigts, le cri de Mirio et ses gestes exubérants les plaçaient au centre de l'attention, les autres devaient se demander ce que le beau et populaire blond pouvait vouloir à quelqu'un comme lui. Sans se préoccuper des élèves autour d'eux, Mirio le rejoignit, marchant à grand pas et le sourire aux lèvres.

« On rentre ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

« Ensemble ? » Répéta inutilement Tamaki sa voix rendue un peu plus aiguë par la nervosité .

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour, gêné que quelqu'un ai put les entendre, mais les élèves passaient à côté d'eux sans leur prêter attention

« Ouais ! » Approuva Mirio. « C'est cool qu'on soit aussi dans la même classe cette année. Mais on à même pas eut le temps de parler aujourd'hui. Alors rentrons ensemble pour rattraper ça ! »

« Mais Togata- san. » Protesta Tamaki dans un demi murmure. « Tu ne sais même pas où est-ce que j'habite, c'est peut être loin de chez toi. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, semblant tout juste le réaliser.

« Ah c'est vrai. Où habite tu ? »

« … Dans le quartier est. »

Mirio claqua dans ses mains, le son brusque fit sursauter Tamaki bien trop concentré sur le sol à ses pieds. Le plus grand ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, sûrement habitué à la nervosité quasi constante du petit brun.

« Génial ! » S'enthousiasma-t-il avec un sourire toujours plus éclatant. « J'habite juste à côté, allons y ! »

Tamaki était presque sûr que c'était un mensonge, mais il ne dit rien.

Il rattrapa d'un pas rapide Mirio qui avait déjà prit la direction de la gare, se faufilant parmi les autres élèves dont le flot s'étaient déjà éclaircit le temps de leur discussion. Mirio marchait en sautillant presque, il semblait de si bonne humeur que Tamaki hésita à l'interrompre. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se rendre jusqu'à la station inutilement, alors il prit son courage à deux doigts et attrapa la manche du blond entre le pouce et l'index pour le faire s'arrêter.

« Par contre, Togata-san. » Marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête. « Je ne prends pas le train pour rentrer... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Râla Mirio. « J'ai l'impression que tu parle à mon père, ça fais super bizarre. »

Il s'arrêta néanmoins et se tourna vers Tamaki qui le lâcha immédiatement pour se tordre de nouveau les mains et murmurer :

« Mais c'est la politesse... »

« Je comprends rien à la politesse japonaise, c'est trop compliqué. » Soupira le blond avant de sourire de plus belle. « Tu habite pas très loin alors ? Ça doit être cool, tu te lève à l'heure que tu veux ! »

« Non. » Souffla Tamaki. Il se mordit anxieusement la lèvre inférieur, il fixa son regard sur le sol pour éviter les yeux violets. « C'est juste que j'aime pas le train. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Mirio revienne sur sa décision de l'accompagner, mais le blond haussa les épaules.

« Allons y à pied alors ! »

Tamaki releva vivement la tête pour le dévisager en silence. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Mirio semblait heureux de pouvoir rentrer avec lui. Bah, si ça lui faisait plaisir de venir, il n'allait pas lui refuser ça. De toute façon, il était bien incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Mirio quand celui-ci souriait.

C'est donc avec un blond qui sautillait joyeusement que Tamaki rentra chez lui le soir de sa rentrée en quatrième année d'école primaire. Mirio parlait pour deux et Tamaki n'intervenait que de temps à autre quand il lui posait une question directe.

« Dit, c'est vraiment loin chez toi. » Se lamenta Mirio au bout d'un moment à slalomer entre les immeubles.

Il avait abandonné sa marche bondissante assez rapidement au profit d'un pas plus mesuré et bien moins épuisant.

« C'est que trente minutes, vingt si je marche vite. »

« C'est looong. »

Tamaki baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il savait qu'il aurait dû insister pour que le blond ne l'accompagne pas. A cause de lui, Mirio était fatigué et aller rentrer tard chez lui.

« Désolé Togata-san. » Murmura-t-il. « Je crois qu'il y a une gare pas loin, tu pourras prendre le train si tu veux et - »

« Nan, mais je dis ça pour toi. » L'interrompit le blond en lui adressant un grand sourire. « Puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Désolé. » Répéta Tamaki. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Togata-san. »

Mirio eut un temps d'arrêt, s'immobilisant complètement un pied au dessus du sol et les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se retourna vers Tamaki et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Hey, ne te fou pas de moi ! » Lança-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Tamaki esquiva un léger sourire, à la fois amusé et étonné d'avoir réussi à faire rire le blond.

« Mais quand même. » Reprit Mirio après s'être rapidement calmé. « Tu fais ce chemin tous les jours ? Ça doit être fatiguant ! »

Le petit brun haussa les épaules.

« Pas tant que ça... On est presque arriver maintenant. »

« Quand même ! » Insista le blond. « Tu dois te lever tôt pour être à l'heure en cours. »

« Hm. »

Ils finirent leur trajet en silence, quelques minutes après, Tamaki les arrêta devant un vieil immeuble haut d'une vingtaine d'étape dont la façade grise avait été abîmée par endroit.

« Voilà, on y est. » Dit-il, fixant ses pieds « Merci de m'avoir raccompagner. Et, euh, encore désolé. »

« De quoi tu t'excuse ? » Demanda Mirio avec un grand sourire. « C'était cool de faire le chemin avec toi !On devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

Il levait un pouce en l'air tout t'en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de Tamaki qui tressaillit légèrement, surprit par le contact.

« Hm. O-ouais. » Souffla t-il en baissant la tête , les joues rougissantes de gêne. « Hm. A demain alors.. »

Il fit un discret signe de la main avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son immeuble.

« A demain Amajiki ! » Le salua Mirio avant de s'exclamer : « Oh attends ! »

Un main sur la poignée de la porte, Tamaki se retourna vers lui. Mirio sembla hésiter un instant puis demanda :

« Tu pars à quelle heure le matin ? »

Tamaki fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question. Mirio se gratta la tête, embarrassé.

« Je veux dire. » Reprit-il avec un sourire un peu gêné. « Comme tu dois marcher jusqu'à l'école, tu pars tôt, non ? »

« Hm, oui. Je pars vers sept heure vingt, pourquoi ? »

« Oh juste comme ça. Bon à demain ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire tout en levant la main en signe de salut. Tamaki le regarda s'éloigner dans la rue puis rentra enfin dans le hall de l'immeuble, laissant la lourde porte se refermer derrière lui.

 **\ /**

– **O –**

 **/ \**

Tamaki n'aurait pas dû être si surprit de trouver Mirio devant chez lui le lendemain matin.

Il aurait pu s'en douter lorsque le blond lui avait demandé à quelle heure il partait de chez lui, mais il ne pensait pas que son camarade soit capable de se lever aussitôt juste pour pouvoir faire le chemin jusqu'à l'école avec lui.

En sortant de chez lui, il s'était figé en voyant le blond qui attendait, assit sur la selle d'un vélo qui semblait un peu trop grand pour lui. Il s'empressa de refermer la porte pour le rejoindre. Il commençait à peine à faire jour, depuis combien de temps Mirio l'attendait ?

« Bonjour Amajiki ! » L'accueillit joyeusement le blond en venant à sa rencontre.

Il arrêta son vélo devant lui et posa un pied au sol pour se stabiliser. En voyant l'expression ahuri du brun il se pencha sur le guidon pour l' observer d'un peu plus près. Tamaki les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, c'était de l'inédit.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Le questionna Tamaki.

Il recula d'un pas, gêné par la proximité de l'autre garçon.

« Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? » S'amusa le blond avec un sourire un coin.

« Togata -san! »

« Roh c'est bon. Je suis venu te chercher, ça se voit pas ? »

« M-mais.. » Bredouilla Tamaki éberlué tandis que Mirio, lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

Le petit brun baissa la tête, comme souvent gêné par le trop grand sourire que lui adressait Mirio. Même s'ils se parlaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il avait toujours du mal à regarder le blond dans les yeux. Son aura était trop lumineuse pour s'y confronter directement, c'était comme regarder le soleil sans se protéger les yeux. Éblouissant.

« Bon tu monte ? »

Tamaki releva les yeux, Mirio lui désigner le porte-bagage d'un signe de la main, lui demandant implicitement de s'y installer. Il hésita mais son camarade lui rappela qu'ils devaient se dépêcher pour aller en cours. Tamaki se retient de dire que ce serrait de sa faute s'ils étaient en retard et monta avec méfiance derrière le blond.

« Prêt ? C'est partit ! » S'écria Mirio dont l'excitation se traduisait dans la voix.

Il se redressa sur une pédale et appuya avec force sur l'autre pour se donner de l'élan et propulser le vélo vers l'avant. Déséquilibré par le brusque départ, Tamaki faillit partir en arrière. Il se rattrapa au blond dans un cri incontrôlé, ceinturant sa taille pour se retenir.

Mirio éclata de rire et se mit debout sur les pédales pour donner l'impulsion nécessaire à déplacer la charge que représentait les deux enfants. Le vélo tangua sur les premiers mètres avant de se stabiliser, au grand soulagement de Tamaki qui serrait la taille du blond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était peut être le cas, vu la conduite dangereuse de Mirio

Il fallut bien six bonnes minutes avant que Tamaki se détende assez et arrête de s'accrocher désespérément au blond. Il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur son camarade, gêné par le contact un peu trop proche qu'il avait établit, il agrippa néanmoins le pull de Mirio entre ses mains pour éviter tomber à la moindre petite secousse.

« Doucement. » Murmura nerveusement Tamaki lorsque le vélo accéléra dans un pente.

« Oh aller fait pas la tête! » Lança Mirio en l'entendant. « C'est amusant ! »

« C'est dangereux, Togata-san. »

Mirio freina brusquement, tirant un nouveau cri à Tamaki qui s'écrasa contre son dos. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les flans du blond pour se retenir. Le vélo valsilla un instant avant que Mirio ne le stabilise en mettant un pied sur le sol. Il se retourna comme il put vers le brun, toujours agrippé à sa taille.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter le brun qui l'entendait d'autant plus fort que son oreille était collé contre son dos.

« Q-quoi ? » Bégaya Tamaki en levant un regard mi-perdu mi- apeuré vers lui.

Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Mirio le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, mais il esquiva rapidement un petit sourire en coin devant l'air inquiet du brun. Il se remit droit sur la selle et relança le vélo. Il poussa contre le sol et s'aida de la légère pente pour repartir avec moins de chaos que lors de leur premier départ.

« Si tu continu, je viendrais plus te chercher. » Continua Mirio un peu après s'être remit en route.

« Tant mieux alors. » Marmonna Tamaki, toujours accroché à lui. La conduite de Mirio ne lui donnant pas vraiment confiance. « Je ne veux pas que tu te dérange pour moi. »

« Alors si tu m'appelle encore comme ça, je viendrai te prendre tous les jours. » Renchérit le blond d'une voix si sérieuse que Tamaki pouffa.

Il étouffa son gloussement contre le dos de Mirio, gêné qu'un tel son s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Non mais vraiment. » Reprit Mirio. « En Italie on appelle ses amis par leur prénom. »

Tamaki se figea, son rire s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

« Ami ? »

« Bien oui, on est ami non ? Et puis ''san'' ça me donne l'impression d'être super vieux. » Poursuivit Mirio sans se rendre compte de l'attitude du petit brun.

« Ami. » Répéta-t-il dans un murmure si bas que Mirio ne l'entendit pas.

Le mot roulait étrangement sur sa langue. Il le répéta un nouvelle fois, savourant sa saveur et dissimula un sourire, le nez enfoncé dans le pull du blond. Ouais, il aimait bien la saveur du mot ami. Mirio était son premier ami.

Inconscient des pensés de Tamaki, Mirio continuait de se plaindre sur les règles de politesse japonaise qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

« C'est comme le fait de devoir enlever ses chaussures à l'école. Tu trouve pas ça bizarre d'aller en cours en chausson ? Tu sais qu'en Europe il y a des gens dont c'est le cauchemar ? »

« Tu voudrai que je t'appelle par ton prénom alors ? » L'interrompit Tamaki

Il y eu un court temps de silence. Puis les oreilles de Mirio se colorèrent de rouge tandis qu'il répondait :

« O-ouais... Comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es mon ami ! »

Tamaki sentit ses joues chauffer devant la franchise du blond. La nervosité lui noua la gorge, devait-il vraiment accéder à sa demande ? Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, ils avaient juste discuté quelque fois pendant la pause du repas. Il devait avoir d'autre personne bien plus proche de lui que Tamaki, l'angoissé de service.

Mirio s'éclaircit la voix, le sortant de sa réflexion.

« Bon, on y est. »

Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il était effectivement presque arrivés à l'école. Ça allait bien plus vite à vélo.

Mirio arrêta le vélo avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse que son brusque freinage un peu plus tôt et Tamaki descendit rapidement, heureux de retrouver un sol stable. Le blond attacha sa bicyclette à l'endroit prévu pour tandis que Tamaki l'attendait un peu plus loin. Sa tache fini, Mirio le rejoignit et ils firent le trajet jusqu'à leur classe dans un silence gêné.

S'asseyant à sa place, Mirio étira ses bras au dessus sa tête et retient un bâillement.

« Il est super tôt du coup. » Constata-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui connaît au dessus du tableau.

« Désolé que tu ai dû te lever si tôt. » Marmonna Tamaki en prenant place derrière lui.

Mirio se retourna vers lui d'un mouvement brusque qui le fit sursauter.

« Tu vas pas recommencer à t'excuser ! C'est moi qui suis venu sans te demander ton avis. »

« C'est vrai. » Dit Tamaki, il s'affala sur sa table sans quitter son … ami, du regard. « Merci... Mirio. »

Et le sourire qu'il eut en réponse suffit à illuminer sa journée.

 _._

 _C'était la premier fois qu'il appelait Mirio par son prénom_


	4. Chapitre 4

Hey hey hey !

J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre, pfiou.

Je l'aime bien et j'espère qu'il vous plaira également vu le temps que j'ai passé dessus '-' C'est parfois chiant d'être exigeante sur ce que j'écris, je peut bloquer super longtemps sur une phrase tant qu'elle à pas la tournure exact que je veux - En plus, je suis sûr que si je relis encore une fois le chapitre je vais encore changer pleins de choses D : Et j'ai encore changé mon plan, à quoi ça sert de faire un plan si je le suis pas ? mdr

Sinon ! Comme Moira-chan me l'a fait remarquer, j'ai oubliée de précisier que Tamaki et Mirio suivent le système scolaire japonais, ils ont donc une rentrée des classes en avril. Ils sont actuellement en quatrième année d'école primaire ce qui leur fait entre 9 et 10 ans (oui c'est jeune pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux seuls, maiiis Izuku et Katchan se battent alors qu'ils ont quatre ans ce qui signifit qu'aucun adulte les surveilles, j'en ai déduit que le monde de MHA était remplit d'adultes irrésponsable qui laissent des gamins avec des pouvoirs sans aucune surveillance mdr) Deux chapitres corresponde à peu prés à une année, dans le premier chapitre ils avait donc 8 ans, 8 -9 ans dans le deuxième , 9 ans dans le troisième, 9 - 10 dans celui-ci etc jusqu'à leur 14 ans à peut près. ( ce qui ferra normalement une douzaine de chapitres.)

Mais breeef bonne lecture et cœur sur vous !

.

Réponse aux Reviews Annonyme :

 **FairyStalkeuse** : Désolée de pas t'avoir répondu au chapitre précédent ! J'avais pourtant préparer ma réponse mais un bug d'Open office l'a effacée et j'ai complètement oublié de la refaire donc vraiment désolée. Ta review m'a fait rire aussi x) pour ma part je me souviens pas du tout de la première fois où je me suis endormie en classe x3 ça doit remonter à trop longtemps.

 **Un Fan** :Contente que ces premiers chapitres t'intrigue, j'espère que la suite te plaira. C'est vrai que l'ombre et le soleil fait un peu (beaucoup) cliché, mais les personnages le disent eux même dans le manga. C'est sûr que le pairing n'est pas très développé, mais j'ai bon espoir de le voir grandir quand Tamaki et Mirio feront leur apparition dans l'animé, comme je suppose qu'il y a plus de personne qui regardent l'animé que de gens qui lisent le manga. Et comme c'est impossible de pas les aimer... Il y aura certainement plus de fiction sur eux ^-^

 **Alley** : Voilà (enfin) la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira:)

.

 **Chapitre 4**

.  
 _Novembre_  
 _Quatrième année de primaire_  
 _9 - 10 ans_

.

Les cheveux argentés de l'élève s'illuminèrent d'un faible halo luminescent tandis qu'ils se mettaient à flotter autour de son visage souriant.

« On dirait un fantôme. » Commenta Mirio assit par terre avec le reste de la classe.

A côté de lui, Tamaki n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur ses mains qu'il tordait avec angoisse. Depuis le début du cours son anxiété ne faisait que croître, s'amplifiant à mesure que les élèves défilaient les uns après les autres et que son tour se rapprochait inexorablement.

Le professeur remercia la jeune fille qui retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis, il nota quelque chose sur sa feuille puis releva la tête et parcourut la classe du regard. Tamaki se tassa sur lui même comme s'il essayait de se fondre dans le décor alors que les yeux scrutateurs de l'homme passaient sur lui. Il soupira légèrement lorsque les yeux continuèrent leur chemin et que le professeur appela un autre garçon.

Il détestait vraiment ce cours. Éducation à l'alter.

Heureusement il ne l'avait qu'une fois par mois. Malheureusement leur prof de sport avait décidé que ce serrait aujourd'hui.

Le garçon qui s'était levé pour rejoindre son professeur, fit face à la classe et, après un léger signe de tête de l'adulte, prit une grande inspiration. Gonflant les joues comme un hamster, il souffla une multitude de bulles aux reflets irisées. Très vite, les bulles prirent de l'ampleur et s'envolèrent dans le ciel et au dessus de la tête des autres élèves sous les cris ravis. Certain poussèrent des exclamations et se levèrent pour faire exploser les bulles de savon en dizaine d'explosions multicolores et inoffensives.

« Très bien Sekken, ton alter a bien progressé. Tu créer plus de bulles qu'avant. »

L'homme hocha la tête tandis qu'il écrivait de nouveau sur son bloc note et que l'élève retournait s'asseoir un sourire fier collé sur ses lèvres.

Tamaki l'avait à peine regardé, il sentait son stress monter une nouvelle fois. Combien d'élèves restaient-il à passer ? Combien de temps pourrait-il encore éviter la confrontation ? Peut être que s'il se faisait suffisamment discret, le prof oublierait son existence et qu'il ne l'appellerait pas. Après tout les adultes faisaient rarement attention à lui et...

« … maki. Tamaki ? »

Tamaki sursauta, sortant avec brusquerie de ses pensés. Il tourna un regard effaré vers Mirio qui lui secouait l'épaule. Le blondinet sourit devant sa réaction exagérée, ça lui était habituel maintenant.

« C'est à ton tour. » Le prévient Mirio. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller encore plus.

Il l'encouragea d'un sourire alors que Tamaki grimaçait. Il doutait que ça se passe bien, mais devant le regard impatient de leur professeur qui tapotait avec agacement ses doigts sur sa tablette en bois, Tamaki se leva maladroitement, trébucha contre ses pieds et serrait certainement retombé sur les fesses si la main de Mirio sur son bras ne l'avait pas stabilisé. Il soupira, prit une inspiration et se faufila parmi ses camarades tentant de ne pas trop leur donner de coups involontaires, ce qui, au vu des soupirs et grognements, n'était pas très réussi.

Arrivant près de l'adulte, il prit une grande inspiration et fit face à ses camarades. Il déglutit en croissant leur regard et baissa bien vite les yeux sur ses mains, se tordant de nouveau les doigts. Il sentait l'angoisse l'envahir comme à chaque fois que les autres le dévisageait, ses pensés s'embrouillaient et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

« Eh bien, Amajiki. Nous attendons. » Lui rappela le professeur de sport.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il leva lentement les yeux sur sa classe qui commençait à s'impatienter et croisa le regard violine de Mirio qui lui adressa un grand sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents. Tamaki tenta de réguler sa respiration irrégulière, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon tellement il se sentait essoufflé. Il leva ses mains devant son visage, ferma les poings pour arrêter leurs tremblement mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer les secousses.

Il souffla. Il devait se concentrer. Il crispa ses mains à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Inspira. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait utiliser son alter, un fort sentiment de mal être s'insinuer en lui, lui nouant le ventre et l'empêchant de réfléchir. Son esprit était vide et il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait mangé aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, se mettre à l'abri sous sa couette et ne jamais plus en sortir.

« Amajiki. » Commenta son professeur, notant quelque chose sur son carnet. « Décevant comme toujours. »

Tamaki baissa la tête, les épaules voûtées.

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour ! »

Au milieu des élèves, Mirio avait sauté sur ses pieds avec enthousiasme. Il traversa le parterre d'enfants et s'avança vers le brun. Il passa à côté de lui et le poussa vers les autres d'une légère pression dans le dos.

« Je prends ta place ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Tamaki s'empressa de retourner maladroitement s'asseoir tandis que Mirio regardait autour de lui.

« Hum, alors... » Il s'avança vers leur enseignant. « Je peux prendre ça ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse il s'empara de la tablette qui servait à prendre les notes de l'adulte. Les feuilles qui y étaient accrochées voletèrent sous le brusque mouvement mais Mirio ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il plaça la plaquette de bois devant lui, la tenant à bout de bras tout en reculant son coude droit à l'arrière de sa tête . Il agita les doigts de sa main libre, ferma un œil comme s'il visait une cible lointaine puis projeta son bras en avant. Sa main traversa le bois sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

« Tadaa ! » S'écria Mirio en remuant ses doigts de l'autre côté de la tablette.

Il se retourna vers ses camarades et s'inclina plusieurs fois, tel un magicien ayant fini son tour de magie. Plusieurs élèves rirent et certains applaudirent le prestidigitateur débutant. Il fit un clin d'œil à Tamaki qui lui renvoya un sourire mal assuré.

« C'est bien Togata. » Soupira le professeur, levant les mains pour calmer ses élèves. « Rends moi mes fiches maintenant. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Mirio attrapa la plaquette de la main gauche et tira sur son bras droit pour ressortir, mais contrairement au mouvement fluide qu'il avait réalisé un peu avant, sa main resta bloquée au niveau du poignet, l'empêchant de se libérer de l'étreinte de bois.

« Mince c'est coincé ! »

« Quoi ? »

Le professeur s'avança vers son élève pour vérifier ses dires, il agrippa la tablette et tira dessus, emportant le bras de Mirio avec, ce qui fit trébucher le garçon et rire quelques élèves.

« Eh ! » Protesta le blond, tirant de son côté pour ramener son bras vers lui. « Ça fait mal ! »

« Arrête de jouer Togata ! » S'énerva l'homme en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui. « Rends moi ces documents tout de suite. »

« Mais je suis bloqué j'ai dis ! »

« Tu as pourtant très bien réussi à passer de l'autre côté sans problème. »

« Et vous croyez que c'est facile de maîtriser un alter comme ça ? » Contra Mirio en haussant un sourcil. « Eh ben non. » Reprit-il alors que son professeur allait reprendre la parole. « C'est super compliqué et je dois me concentrer pour arriver à faire passer un seul doigt. Alors c'est pas en me criant dessus que je vais arriver à me libérer. »

« Ça suffit Togata! » Le coupa l'adulte.

Il le dévisagea durement, peu habitué à une telle insolence de la part de son élève. Puis il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, dépité.

« Très bien. » Fini-t-il par dire. « Va à l'infirmerie. »

« Oui monsieur ! » S'exclama Mirio avec un grand sourire, commençant déjà à partir vers le bâtiment.

« Et ramener moi mes feuilles dés que tu en es libéré ! » Continua le professeur, forçant la voix pour se faire entendre du blond. « Daihiko tu l'accompagne ! »

La délégué aux cheveux violets se leva vivement et couru pour rejoindre le blondinet.

« A toute à l'heure ! » Lança Mirio en se retournant vers le reste de la classe qui le regardait partir.

Il leur fit un large signe d'au revoir, agitant sa main où était toujours accrochée la tablette de bois.

 **\ /  
– O – **

**/ \**

« Dit Tamaki. »

Tamaki qui regardait les nuages défilés au dessus de sa tête se redressa, faisant légèrement trembler le vélo. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, maintenant habitué à ce moyen de transport. Depuis le temps que Mirio et lui faisait l'aller-retour tous les jours, il avait fini par ne plus avoir peur de tomber à la moindre secousse.

« Hm. »

« Est-ce que tu... enfin je veux dire... »

Mirio s'interrompit et Tamaki fronça les sourcils. Son ami qui hésitait avant de parler, c'était plutôt rare.

« Hm ? »

« Ton alter... » Reprit Mirio avant de s'arrêter à nouveau pendant une longue minute. « Je veux dire... » Il souffla, cherchant ses mots. « Je, enfin, tu ne l'as jamais montré en cours de d'éducation à l'alter, alors je me demandais... »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer Tamaki qui le dévisageait sans comprendre. Le vélo eut un soubresaut, Mirio se retourna vivement pour contrôler la direction et Tamaki s'accrocha à son t-shirt pour ne pas partir sur le côté.

« Ah ! Désolé ! » S'écria Mirio en remettant les roues droites.

« C'est bon. » Souffla Tamaki. Il lâcha le haut de son ami et replaça ses mains sur les barres du porte bagages sur lequel il était installé. Voyant que le blond ne reprenait pas la parole il demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Mirio prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

« Est-ce que tu es un sans alter ?! »

Tamaki sursauta, puis baissa les yeux.

« Je veux dire ! » S'exclama de nouveau Mirio en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. « C'est pas grave hein ! Je suis quand même content d'être ton ami, même si tu n'as pas d'alter, c'est juste pour... »

« J'ai un alter. » Murmura Tamaki et Mirio s'interrompit.

« Oh ! Mais ...»

« Mais il est nul. Et je n'arrive même pas à l'utiliser devant les autres. » Coupa le brun. « Je me sens mal et j'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

« Ah. Oui bien sûr. » Souffla le blondinet. « C'est à cause de ta timidité. »

« Hm. »

« Du coup... » Fit Mirio en lui jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil rapide par dessus son épaule. Il hésita un instant puis reprit en croisant le regard de Tamaki. «Comme on est que tous les deux, tu voudrais bien me le montrer ? »

Tamaki fixa le dos du blond quelques secondes, il n'aimait pas son alter et se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'il devait l'utiliser en plus cette sensation de mal être était renforcée lorsqu'il se savait observer mais... Mais en même temps, c'était Mirio, son premier -et seul- ami, il serrait déçu s'il refusait de lui montrer et il ne voulait pas décevoir Mirio alors il pouvait bien lui montrer, ou du moins essayer. Il hocha donc la tête puis, se souvenant que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il conduisait le vélo accepta oralement :

« D'accord. »

« Vraiment ?! » S'écria Mirio en freinant d'un coup.

L'action fut si brutal que son passager, entraîné par son élan, s'écrasa contre son dos manquant de les faire tomber tout les deux. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'aux réflexes de du blond qui posa un pied au sol pour les retenir.

« Mirio... » Grogna Tamaki, en se redressant.

Il se frotta le front, là où il s'était cogné contre le blond et le fusilla du regard.

« Désolé. » S'excusa Mirio, avec un grand sourire qui ne lui donnait pas du tout l'air désolé. « Tu me montre ton alter alors ? »

« Pas besoin d'être si enthousiasme, c'est qu'un alter. »

« Oui mais c'est le tien. »

Mirio lui sourit de nouveau et Tamaki fit une légère moue.

« N'en attends pas trop, je ne voudrais pas que tu soit déçu... » Marmonna Tamaki.

Il descendit de vélo et fit quelques pas sur le sol sableux. Ils s'étaient arrêté dans un petit parc où une aire de jeu pour enfants prenait une grande partie de l'espace, laissant à peine assez de place pour quelques bancs et une demi-douzaine d'arbres. C'était Mirio qui, avec l'arrivée des beaux jours, avaient découvert le parc, perdu au milieu des immeubles de béton et qui raccourcissait de quelques minutes leur trajet quotidien.

Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, il était sûrement trop tard pour que les parents y amène jouer leur gamin et le parc était trop petit pour y accueillir d'éventuel promeneur.

Tamaki prit une inspiration, profitant d'une des rares bouffées d'air -presque- pur qu'on pouvait trouver dans cette ville, et se retourna vers Mirio, toujours juché sur son vélo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a mangé ce midi ? »

Mirio bien que surprit par la question, réfléchit quelque instant.

« Euh... Salade de poulet et germe de soja, je crois mais pourquoi tu - »

« Ok. » Le coupa Tamaki.

Ça devrait suffire pour lui montrer, il leva les mains, paumes tournées vers lui et se concentra, tentant d'oublier ses craintes et le regard violine de Mirio. Il ferma les yeux, respirant doucement, refoulant la sensation de nausée qui le prenait dès qu'il voulait utiliser son alter. Il pouvait y arriver, c'était comme quand il s'entraînait à la maison, il n'avait aucune raison de stresser ou de se sentir mal, c'était Mirio. Son meilleur ami.

Il souffla et rouvrit les yeux, au creux de sa main gauche un petit renflement s'était formé. Il y porta toute son attention, visualisant ce qui devait en sortir. Avec lenteur, la forme se modifia, s'allongea pour prendre l'apparence d'une petite tige aux larges feuilles d'un vert vif.

« Whaou ! »

Tamaki sursauta et la plante trembla dans sa main, il avait presque oublié que Mirio se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Son ami regardait la pousse de soja avec un émerveillement qui paraissait un peu trop exagérée pour une si petite plante. Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention, Tamaki ramena sa main vers lui, comme s'il voulait mettre le petit végétal à l'abri du regard violet.

« Tu peux créer des plantes ? » Demanda Mirio en reportant son attention sur le visage du brun. « C'est trop bien. Ça ressemble un peu au pouvoir de Miss Sequoia, l'héroïne canadienne. »

« Pas vraiment. » Marmona Tamaki en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Devant le regard interrogatif du blond, il tenta de se souvenir de ce que sa mère disait sur son alter. « Je peux transformer des parties de mon corps pour leur donner l'apparence ou les caractéristiques d'un aliment que j'ai mangé. »

Mirio le regarda d'un air ébahie et Tamaki baissa la tête.

« Je t'avais dit de pas t'attendre à grand chose. Maintenant tu es déçu. »

« Tu rigole ?! » S'écria Mirio. « Ton alter et trop bien, tu pourrais devenir un puissant héros avec ! »

« Tu crois ? »

Tamaki regarda la plante dans sa main d'un air dubitatif, il ne voyait pas comment une misérable plante qu'il mettait cinq bonnes minutes à faire apparaître pouvait faire de lui un héros.

« Bien sûr ! » Renchérie pourtant Mirio. « Bon, évidemment il faudrait que tu t'entraîne un peu, mais je suis sûr qu'après tu pourrais faire de grandes choses ! »

Le blond lui fit un si grand sourire que Tamaki eut l'impression qu'il pourrait _vraiment_ faire de telles choses. Il regarda la frêle plante dans sa main et ne ressentit pas l'habituel sensation de nausée qui le prenait quand il était question de son pouvoir. Il sourit.

 _.  
C'était la première fois qu'il ne détesta pas son alter. _


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey hey hey !

Je profite des vacances pour écrire de nouveaux chapitres avant que la mort et le despoir ne me rattrape avec la rentrée... Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon, j'ai trop envie de m'attaquer au suivant pour pouvoir m'attarder encore trop sur celui là.

Pour une fois j'ai à peu près suivit mon plan, et si je pense que le prochain chapitre serra plus long que les autres

Chapitre non corrigé parce que j'ai peur d'avoir un.e bêta.

Je fais des câlins aux reviewteurs, merci de prendre le temps de me dire se que vous en pensez, et merci aussi à ceux qui mettent cette fiction en favori ou qui l'a suive ! Ça me fais super plaisir de voir que cette fic peut plaire !

Bonne lecture ~

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.  
** _Juillet_  
 _Cinquième année de primaire_  
 _10 ans_ ****

« J'y arrive paaas ! »

Tamaki releva les yeux de ses nouilles pour dévisager Mirio. Le blond, installé à l'envers sur sa chaise, avait passé ses mains à travers le dossier et tentait visiblement de les récupérer, sans grand succès.

« Tu devrais manger Mirio, où tu n'auras pas le temps de finir avant le début des cours. »

« Mais je veux réussir à faire passer mes mains en même temps, et pas juste l'une après l'autre ! » Se plaignit le blond.

Tamaki soupira. Autant le blond débordait presque tout le temps de bonne humeur et souriait pour presque rien, autant quand il était déprimé, il devenait une véritable machine à lamentation et se plaignait à la moindre contrariété.

« Il y a les cours d'entraînement de l'alter pour ça. »

Mirio lui jeta un regard éloquent, la tête penchée vers lui et les sourcils levés haut sur son front.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est avec ces cours que je vais parvenir à faire quelque chose ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ces cours lui non plus. Même s'ils en avaient plus souvent qu'avant, maintenant qu'ils avaient entamés leur cinquième année d'école primaire, Tamaki ne pouvait pas dire que la matière d'entraînement de l'alter portait bien son nom. Durant les trois cours qu'ils avaient eu depuis le début de l'année, les élèves n'avaient fait que montrer leur pouvoir à leur nouveau professeur qui s'était contenté de les féliciter en leur répétant qu'ils avaient de beaux alter. Ils n'avaient rien fait qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un entraînement. Au moins, se disait Tamaki, ce prof ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas parvenir à lui montrer son alter et l'encourageait en lui disait qu'il y arriverait la prochaine fois.

« Et tes parents ? » Demanda Tamaki en attrapant ses nouilles avec ses baguettes. « Ils ne peuvent pas t'aider ? »

« Tu parles, mon père ne veux pas que j'utilise mon alter. Il dit que c'est un pouvoir beaucoup trop dangereux pour un gosse. »

« Dangereux ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il dit que je pourrais rester bloqué, il veux même pas que mon frère l'utilise si y a personne pour le surveiller, alors que lui il est au collège ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner tout seul alors, si c'est si dangereux. »

« Mais comment je fais pour devenir un héros si je ne peux pas m'entraîner ? » S'exaspéra Mirio, puis il pouffa. « J'imagine même pas la tête de mon père s'il apprends que je veux devenir un héros pro ! »

« Mirio... »

« Et puis. » Reprit le blond en le coupant, ses bras toujours enfoncés dans le dossier de la chaise. « Je suis pas tout seul puisque tu es là. »

Il lui adressa un de ses grand sourire et Tamaki soupira.

« Et je fais comment moi, si tu te retrouve bloqué comme le craint ton père ? »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai juste à faire comme m'a dit l'infirmière. Je ferme les yeux. » Fit Mirio en joignant le geste à la parole. « Je prends une grande inspiration. Je me concentre sur mes bras et... Pfiouu ! »

Il recula ses bras avec brusquerie mais seul le droit retraversa le bois de la chaise, son poignet gauche fut retenu par le dossier, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Et voilà ! » Se plaignit-il de nouveau. « J'arrive pas à utiliser mon alter sur mes deux mains en même temps, tu parle d'un héros ! »

« Ça va Mirio ? » S'inquiéta Tamaki,

Repoussant son bento sur le côté, il se pencha au dessus de la table pour attraper la main du blond et vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de blessures. Il l'a tourna sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils en voyant des marques rouges autour du poignet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, ses doigts passèrent à travers la main de Mirio qui disparue à travers le dossier de la chaise.

Tamaki releva la tête, Mirio regardait ses paumes avec une moue agacée, les joues gonflées et l'air maussade. Soudain, il se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers le brun.

« Faut que je m'entraîne plus. Tamaki... »

« On a pas le droit d'utiliser nos alters sans la présence d'un adulte. » Intervient son ami se doutant de se qui allait suivre.

« Entraînons nous après l'école ! » Poursuivit le blond sans tenir compte de la remarque.

« On a pas le droit... »

« Oh aller ! Ça t'a pas dérangé quand tu m'as montré ton alter l'année dernière. »

« C'était pas pareil. » Protesta mollement Tamaki en reprenant ses nouilles. « Je te l'ai juste montré, ça n'a rien à voir avec un entraînement qui a de grande chance de devenir dangereux. »

« Soit pas négatif. » Fit Mirio en attrapant enfin son repas. « Un héros doit resté positif en toute circonstance ! C'est la clé de la réussite.»

« Nous ne sommes pas des héros, Mirio. »

« Mais nous allons en devenir grâce à notre super entraînement ! »

Tamaki ne répondit pas. Parfois il était impossible de parler avec Mirio, surtout quand il était d'aussi enthousiasme. Il se contenta de finir ses nouilles -froides- et d'écouter son ami déblatérer comme souvent sur les héros et de se qu'il pourrait faire pour s'entraîner.

 **\ /  
** – **O –  
** **/ \**

Tamaki ne fut même pas surprit lorsque, le soir même alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, Mirio arrêta son vélo dans le parc où quelques mois plus tôt, Tamaki lui avait montré son alter pour la première fois.

Mirio descendit en premier du vélo et Tamaki dut en faire de même pour ne pas tomber. Il regarda en soupirant le blond poser la bicyclette contre un arbre puis se retourner vers lui en sautillant presque, un large sourire étalé sur les lèvres.

« Prêt pour notre super entraînement secret de super héros ?! »

« Si tu continu à crier, pas sûr que ça reste secret très longtemps. »

« Arrête de voir le mal partout Tamaki. Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer. »

Le brun en doutait fortement, et ce n'était pas l'air surexcité de son ami qui allait le rassurer. Abandonnant l'idée de le faire changer d'avis, Tamaki s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe. Il posa son sac d'école à côté de lui et en sortit un cahier, vu comment s'était partit, autant qu'il commence ses devoirs pendant que Mirio se défoulait.

« C'est interdit d'utiliser son alter dans un lieu publique. » Rappela-t-il néanmoins dans un ultime espoir que Mirio change d'avis.

Mais une nouvelle fois, celui-ci ne l'écouta pas. Il regardait autour de lui, les yeux brillants à la recherche de Tamaki ne savait quoi.

« Aloors. » Fit le blond alors que Tamaki ouvrait son cahier pour relire sa leçon du jour et ne vit donc pas le coup d'œil que lui lança son ami. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour commencer ? Passer à travers un arbre ? »

Tamaki sursauta et se releva brusquement, se qui fit tomber le cahier de ses genoux.

« C'est trop dangereux ! » S'écria-t-il devant le regard amusé de Mirio, qui perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'il ajouta : « Imagine que tu reste bloqué ! »

« Pff, je n'aurai jamais dû te parler de ça. Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? »

« C'est toi qui veux t'entraîner, alors débrouille toi. »

« Alooors. » Répéta Mirio en lui tournant le dos, il tapota ses lèvres du bout du doigt comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute. « Quel arbre je pourrais utiliser ? »

« Ok ! D'accord. »Soupira Tamaki exaspéré. « Je vais t'aider, alors ne fais rien de dangereux. Laisse moi juste réfléchir deux minutes. »

Mirio se retourna avec un sourire éblouissant et se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

« Oh merci, Tamaki. Tu es si gentil ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel devant cet élan d'affection exagéré puis repoussa Mirio d'une main en plein visage. Il partit ensuite récupérer son cahier qui gisait dans l'herbe et en arracha une page qu'il tendit à Mirio qui la récupéra par automatisme et la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec une feuille ? »

« T'entraîner à passer tes bras à travers. » Répondit Tamaki ? devant la moue du blond il ajouta. « C'est mieux de commencer par des surface fine plutôt que de vouloir traverser des arbres. En plus si tu reste bloqué, on peut toujours déchirer la feuille. »

L'autre soupira.

« Mirio, le héros qui passe à travers des feuilles. » Ironisa-t-il. « Génial. »

Tamaki le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il se rasseyait dans l'herbe.

« Les héros commence toujours par des entraînement facile avant de se mettre en danger. Il faut progresser pour devenir fort. Mais si tu te sens pas capable de passer à travers une feuille... »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis capable ! » Réagit immédiatement Mirio. « C'est juste que... »

Il fini sa phrase par un soupire puis se concentra sur la page qu'il froissait entre ses doigts. Il leva la main droite, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se concentrer pour la passer à travers la feuille, celle-ci se tordit dans tous les sens à cause du vent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tamaki, qui, même s'il avait de nouveau son cahier ouvert sur les genoux, le regardait avec attention, voyant que Mirio n'arrivait à rien, il lui fit signe de venir près de lui.

Retrouvant son sourire, le blond vient s'installer en tailleur en face de lui. Tamaki rangea son cahier dans son sac et Mirio lui passa la page en silence. Prenant la feuille à deux mains, Tamaki la tendit à l'horizontale entre eux. Activant son alter, Mirio passa une première main à travers le papier mais lorsqu'il voulut passer ses deux mains en même temps, la feuille se froissa. Il souffla de nouveau.

« Je vais jamais arriver à faire les deux en même temps. »

« Et dire qui tu voulais déjà passer à travers les arbres. » Se moqua Tamaki.

« Tu n'es pas sensé m'encourager toi ? »

« Non, moi je surveille juste que tu ne meurs pas débilement. »

En réponse, le blond lui tira la langue.

« Comment tu fais pour choisir sur quelle partie activer ton alter ? » Demanda Tamaki après deux autres essais infructueux.

Mirio haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas trop, pour les mains c'est assez naturel en fait. Je me dis juste qu'elles doivent passer à travers et elles le font. »

« Et pour le reste de ton corps ? »

« C'est plus compliqué, je dois me concentrer sur la partie que je veux rendre imperceptible et j'y arrive plus ou moins bien en fonction de l'endroit et de la taille. »

«Hm. »

« Mais j'arrive pas à activer mon alter à deux parties en même temps si elles sont trop éloignées. »

« C'est pour ça que t'arrive pas à passer tes deux mains en même temps. » Dit Tamaki, et Mirio hocha la tête. « Et si tu les colles ensembles ? »

Mirio le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'essayer. Il posa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et activa son alter pour passer à travers le papier. La feuille se froissa mais il parvient à la traverser sans problème se qui lui fit retrouver le sourire.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un ninja qui essaye de couper une feuille en deux. » Fit-il ses mains toujours l'une contre l'autre.

« N'importe quoi. » Répondit Tamaki. « Alors, ça t'aide ? »

« Ouais. Comme je sens ma peau, c'est plus facile de choisir l'endroit à rendre imperceptible. »

Tamaki hocha la tête, content que sa stratégie ait fonctionné.

« Essaye de les séparer en continuant d'activer ton alter. »

Fixant ses mains avec attention, Mirio obéit, écartant lentement ses paumes l'une de l'autre. Ça marcha durant quelques centimètres puis, d'un coup, la feuille se déchira. Concentrés sur l'action, les deux enfants sursautèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils se regardèrent avec étonnement puis le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as perdu ta concentration ? »

« Euh... Peut être ? »

« Peut être n'est pas une réponse. On recommence. »

Et Tamki se pencha vers son sac pour en ressortir le cahier et en arracher une nouvelle page. C'est seulement lorsqu'il la plaça entre eux deux qu'il remarqua le grand sourire de Mirio.

« Quoi ? »

« Finalement tu es d'accord pour qu'on s'entraîne, c'est super ! »

Tamaki fit la moue et tendit la feuille devant lui pour inciter Mirio à recommencer l'exercice.

« C'est juste que tu es trop inconscient pour que je puisse te laisser sans surveillance. » Bougonna Tamaki. « Je voudrais pas que ton père vienne me crier dessus parce que tu t'es retrouvé bloqué dans un arbre. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça. » Fit Mirio en rigolant. « Mais tu as raison, mon père est flippant quand il est en colère, faut mieux éviter de le contrarier. »

Tamaki eut un frisson désagréable en imaginant quel genre de colère pouvait avoir le père de son ami.

« Du coup tu es obligé de participer à l'entraînement pour pouvoir me surveiller. » Ajouta le blond avec un petit sourire.

Puis il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se tut pour se concentrer sur l'exercice. Tamaki regarda le bout des doigts de son ami apparaître de l'autre côté de la feuille sans pour autant la déchirer. Mirio tenta ensuite de les séparer tout doucement mais une fissure se propagea autour de sa main gauche et le papier se déchira.

Mirio soupira et Tamaki arracha une nouvelle feuille, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir racheter un nouveau cahier d'ici la fin de la journée.

Après ce qui lui sembla être la onzième ou la douzième feuille, Mirio brisa le silence de concentration pour s'accorder une pause. Il leva les bras vers le ciel pour s'étirer le dos puis demanda en étouffant un bâillement contre son épaule.

« Et toi Tamaki ? »

« Quoi moi ? » Fit l'interrogé en posant les morceaux de la page que Mirio venait de découper sur le tas de papier qui commençait à se faire conséquent.

« Tu ne veux pas t'entraîner ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Bah, devenir un héros ! »

Tamaki ne répondit pas tout de suite, gardant les yeux baissés sur les lambeaux de feuilles.

« Mirio. » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure. « Je ne peux pas devenir un héros. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse il fini par relever la tête et fit face à son ami qui le fixait, ses grands yeux violets écarquillés. Il détourna le regard. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction, Mirio parlait toujours de devenir héros ensemble et il n'avait jamais osé briser ses espoirs en lui disant que lui ne deviendrait jamais un héros.

« Mais... Mais... »Bégaya Mirio. « … Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas fait pour être un héros... »

« N'importe quoi ! » Fit le blond en se redressant. « Tu es tout à fait fait pour être un héros ! »

Même s'il n'était pas sûr que la phrase de Mirio ait un sens, Tamaki secoua la tête.

« Regarde moi, Mirio, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai aucune prestance, c'est à peine si on me remarque, personne n'aime rester avec moi, je ne peux pas parler à des inconnus sans bégayer.

Je suis même pas capable d'utiliser mon alter devant d'autres personnes ! »

« N'importe quoi! » S'écria de nouveau Mirio, il se releva d'un bond et pointa le brun d'un doigt accusateur. « Tu peux très bien devenir un héros ! »

« Mirio... »

« Laisse moi finir ! » Le coupa le blond. « C'est à mon tour de parler maintenant ! Que tu n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, je peux le comprendre, mais tu n'est pas obligé d'être un héros à paillettes. »

Tamaki haussa les sourcils (parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas en lever un seul) devant l'expression, mais laissa Mirio continuer en faisant de grands gestes :

« Tu peux très bien être un héros de l'ombre comme.. Euh, le Chevalier noir, ou Any-mouse le héros qui disparaît dés qu'il a fini d'aider ! Personne n'a jamais vu son visage, ni n'a put l'interviewé tellement il est inaccessible.»

« Hm... »

« Tu vois que tu peux très bien devenir un héros ! » Fini Mirio, puis il reprit, plus calmement. « Enfin.. Si tu veux devenir un héros. »

Il leva vers son ami un regard interrogatif ou flottait une lueur d'espoir.

« Mais... Mon alter... »

« Il suffit que tu t'entraîne et tu arrivera à le maîtriser. » L'interrompit Mirio, il esquissa un sourire. « Moi je suis même pas encore capable de passer à travers une feuille. »

« ... »

« On pourrait s'entraîner ensemble comme aujourd'hui, tu m'as montrer une manière de m'améliorer à laquelle j'aurais jamais pensé. Et je peux, non, je veux en faire de même pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver, après tout on est complémentaire, moi j'attire l'attention et toi tu agis sans que personne ne te remarque, comme un véritable héros. »

« ... »

Les enfants, se dévisagèrent dans un silence qui leur sembla assez pesant après le discours de Mirio, puis ce dernier tendit la main vers Tamaki, toujours assit par terre. Le brun l'observa quelques secondes avant de la prendre, son ami l'aida à se relever avec facilité mais au lieu de le relâcher il l'attira encore plus près de lui.

« Alors. » Reprit-il. « Tamaki. Est-ce que tu veux devenir un héros avec moi? »

Il serra plus fort sa main attendant une réponse qui mettait du temps à arriver. Tamaki ferma les yeux instant tentant de réfléchir à tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer, c'était dangereux, inconscient et totalement irresponsable de s'engager sur cette voie là avec Mirio, sa mère ne serrait certainement pas d'accord qu'il devienne un héros, il ne pouvait pas accepter...

Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard onyx dans les orbes violines de Mirio.

« D'accord. » Souffla-t-il.

 _._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il envisageait de devenir un héros._


	6. Chapitre 6

Hey hey hey !

Comme prévu le chapitre 6 est plus long que les autres, du coup j'ai décidée de le couper en deux parties finalement ! Selon mon plan (qui change à chaque chapitre mdr) ça me ferra donc dix-sept chapitres, ce qui est plutôt cool vu que c'est mon chiffre préféré x3

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**  
 _Mars_  
 _Cinquième année de primaire_  
 _10 - 11 ans_  
.

Les genoux repliés sous ses fesses, Tamaki s'allongea à moitié sur la table pour atteindre un stylo qui avait roulé de l'autre côté. Une fois son butin en main, il se rassit correctement et se pencha de nouveau sur son cahier d'exercices. Il griffonna une réponse rapide puis mordilla le bout de son crayon tandis qu'il déchiffrait la question suivante.

Le crissement métallique d'une clé qui tournait dans la serrure le sortit de ses pensés. Il se redressa

repoussant son cahier un peu plus loin et se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer une femme brunes aux yeux cernés par la fatigue.

« Bon retour à la maison ! »S'exclama Tamaki avant qu'elle n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son fils.

« Je suis rentrée. » Fit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures qu'elle rangea dans l'entrée. « Désolée d'arriver aussi tard, il y a eut une forte affluence de blessée cet après-midi. »

« Encore une attaque de vilain ? »

« Il semblerait. »

Tamaki l'entendit soupirer alors qu'elle déposait sa veste sur une chaise, il aurait voulu lui poser encore pleins d'autres questions sur l'attaques mais ce retient en voyant l'air lasse de sa mère alors qu'elle se défaisait de sa veste. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle ébouriffa affectueusement en guide de salutation. Tamaki la laissa faire sans protester, il savait que les journées à l'hôpital étaient épuisantes et que sa mère faisait de son mieux pour bien s'occuper de lui malgré ses horaires souvent tardives.

« Tu as fait tes devoirs ? » Demanda la jeune femme en se penchant par dessus son épaule pour lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dans son cahier.

« J'ai presque fini. » Acquiesça Tamaki en se concentrant de nouveau sur ses exercices.

« Super. » Le félicita -t-elle en lui ébouriffant de nouveau ses cheveux bruns si semblables aux siens . Elle déposa sa veste sur sa propre chaise puis elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'espace destiné à la cuisine. « Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? »

Son fils prit le temps de finir d'écrire sa phrase et de remettre ses stylos dans sa trousse avant de répondre d'un ton détaché.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger du bœuf ? »

« De la viande ? » Releva la jeune femme, surprise.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus le comptoir qui servait de séparation entre la minuscule cuisine et la pièce commune. Tamaki évita son regard, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac qu'il partit déposer près de l'entrée quelques mètres plus loin.

« C'est rare que tu veuilles manger de la vraie viande. »

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt habitués à consommer de la nourriture plus industrielle avec plus de produits chimiques qu'autres choses.

«C'est rien, oublie. » Marmonna Tamaki en revenant s'installer à sa place. « Je sais que c'est cher et qu'on ne pas en acheter... »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. » Le coupa sa mère d'une voix douce. « Je peux pas en faire aujourd'hui, mais j'en achèterais la prochaine fois. Et pour ce soir tu as une préférence ?»

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'affaira à préparer des nouilles instantanées , sûrement parce qu'il était déjà tard et que c'était le plus rapide à faire. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir et sortit deux bols en plastique assorties où elle transféra deux portions de nouilles déshydratées en boîte. Bien sûr ils auraient pût directement manger dans le pot, mais le fait de manger dans de la vaisselle, aussi vétuste soit-elle, donnait presque l'impression de consommer un vrai repas. Quand l'eau fut prête elle la versa dans les bols et profita du corps temps d'infusion pour sortir ses baguettes et celles de son fils. Elle apporta ensuite le repas sur la table où elle s'assit au côté de l'enfant qui ne perdit pas de temps pour se jeter sur la nourriture malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait du bol.

« Dis moi Tamaki. » Fit la jeune femme alors qu'elle entamait également son repas. Elle attendit que son fils avale sa bouchée avant de lui lancer d' un regard entendu. « Tu utilise ton alter en ce moment ? »

Le petit brun baissa les yeux sur son plat. et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il aurait dû s'y attendre en lui parlant de la viande, sa mère n'était pas naïve et avait très bien comprit pourquoi il voulait subitement manger un aliment qui leur était plutôt inhabituel.

« Désolé... » Murmura-t-il un peu honteux, il remua mollement ses nouilles sans oser relever la tête vers sa mère dont il sentait le regard peser sur ses épaules. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'alter de Papa mais- »

« C'est bon. » L'interrompit-elle, posant une main rassurante sur ses cheveux. « C'est aussi ton alter, tu as le droit de l'utiliser du moment que tu ne fais de mal à personne. »

« Hm. »

Sa mère laissa glisser sa main dans les mèches brunes de l'enfant si semblables au siennes puis reprit tranquillement son repas.

« Et du coup, que veux tu faire après avoir mangé du bœuf ? »

« Essayer de faire pousser des cornes. » Répondit Tamaki en portant son bol à ses lèvres pour en finir le contenu.

« Des cornes ? » S'amusa la jeune femme, elle se leva pour débarrasser et attrapa les deux récipients maintenant vide.

« Mirio pense que ce serrait cool d'avoir des cornes. » Expliqua le brun d'un ton peu convaincu. « Je vois pas trop en quoi, mais bon. »

Sa mère rit doucement, déposant les bols dans l'évier pour faire la vaisselle. Elle laissa couler l'eau un moment en attendant qu'elle chauffe, puis nettoya les ramequins.

« Faites attention à ne pas vous blesser quand même. » Le prévient-elle.

« Bien sûr ! Heureusement que je suis là, sinon Mirio ferrait n'importe quoi avec son alter. » Assena très sérieusement Tamaki ce qui fit de nouveau rigoler la jeune femme.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de Mirio. » Reprit-elle en déposant les bol sur l'égouttoir. Elle s'essuya les mains puis revient en quelques pas près de la table qui prenait une bonne partie du petit salon. « Tu as pu récupérer le numéro de téléphone des parents de ton ami ? »

Tamaki hocha doctement la tête et partit chercher dans son sac le bout de feuille sur lequel était inscrit le dit numéro, puis revient le donner à sa mère.

« Il a demandé pourquoi tu le voulais. » Lui dit-il avec une nonchalance feinte tandis qu'il lui tendait le papier.

La jeune femme sourit, entendant clairement l'interrogation sous entendue. Son fils aussi se demandait pourquoi elle voulait joindre les parents de son meilleur ami.

« Vous verrez bien tous les deux. » Éluda t-elle. « Il est l'heure de se coucher sinon tu vas être fatigué demain. ».

Tamaki fit la moue mais ne protesta pas, il n'aimait pas être fatigué pendant l'école, ça l'empêchait d'écouter en classe et lui donnait plus de travail à faire à la maison pour apprendre ses leçons. Il embrassa donc sa mère sur la joue, et partit rejoindre son lit sous le regard tendre de la jeune femme.

 **\ /  
** – **O –  
** **/ \**

Mirio semblait si surexcité que le vélo sautillait presque à chacun de ses mouvements. Tamaki l'observa dubitativement, il prit le temps de bien refermer la porte de son immeuble avant de rejoindre le blond qui l'attendait devant chez lui comme tous les matins.

« Bonjour. »

« Tu dors chez moi ce week-end ! » S'écria Mirio en s'agitant de plus belle.

« Je sais. » Soupira Tamaki, il se sentait déjà épuisé par l'enthousiasme de son ami. « J'ai dû préparer mes affaires hier soir. »

Il lui désigna le sac supplémentaire qu'il portait sur le dos puis profita du fait que Mirio avait arrêté de sautiller pour s'installer derrière lui sur le porte bagage, il resserra les sangles de ses sacs pour en diminuer un peu le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

« Tu n'es pas content de venir chez moi ? » Demanda son ami en poussant sur le sol pour donner un peu d'élan au vélo et leur permettre de partir sans trop de problème. « T'as pas l'air heureux. »

« Si. » Démentit pourtant Tamaki, il prit un peu de temps pour répondre, laissant son regard se perdre dans les rues que le soleil commençait à peine à venir réchauffer de ses doux rayons hivernal. « C'est juste que... Et si tes parents ne m'aime pas ? »

« Oh ! » Fit le blond en comprenant que son ami avait peur de faire une mauvaise impression, il eut un petit sourire amusé. « Ne t'inquiète pas ma famille adore tout le monde ! »

« Hm. »

Mirio partit alors dans de grandes explications sur toute sa famille et si ses mains n'étaient pas obligée de rester sur le guidon pour contrôler la direction du vélo, il aurait certainement joint les gestes à la parole pour appuyer ses propos, en bon Italien qu'il était. Son discours bien que décousus, apaisa quelque peu Tamaki qui ferma bientôt les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix de son meilleur durant la fin du trajet.

En arrivant à l'école, il n'avait pas retenu grand chose de ce que lui avait dit Mirio, mais il était un peu plus détendu bien qu'il appréhendait toujours la rencontre avec les parents du blond. Et s'ils le trouvaient bizarre ? Ou qu'ils s'énervaient parce qu'ils étaient trop timide pour répondre à leurs questions ? Et Mirio lui avait -il pas dit que son père était sévère ? Oh, et si jamais il apprenait qu'il s'entraînait en secret avec son fils alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit ?!

La journée passa avec une lenteur affolante pour l'un qui était surexcité par le week-end qui s'annonçait, et beaucoup trop vite pour l'autre qui sentait une boule d'angoisse grandir en lui à mesure que le soir approchait.

« Je vais pouvoir te montrer ma collection de mangas ! » S'extasiait Mirio alors qu'il décrochait l'anti-vol de son vélo. « J'ai tous les One pièce, tu vas voir c'est trop cool. »

Ça devait bien être la dixième fois qu'il répétait ce qu'il avait prévue de faire, ajoutant de nouveaux détails à chaque fois.

« Ce serra la première fois que je vais voir où tu habite. » Fit remarquer Tamaki, il suivit le blond qui poussait sa bicyclette en dehors des grilles de l'école, il y avait encore trop de monde dans la rue pour pouvoir monter sur le vélo sans risquer de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

« Ah d'ailleurs... » Commença ce dernier. Il se gratta la nuque et grimaça un sourire un peu gêné. « Il va falloir prendre le train pour aller chez moi. »

« Quoi ? » Tamaki se retourna à demi vers lui tout en continuant de marcher, pas sur d'avoir bien comprit. « Mais je croyais que tu habitait pas très loin de chez moi. »

« En fait... Pas vraiment. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas vraiment ce que tentait de lui dire son ami. Celui-ci avait le regard fuyant et les joues rouges, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'incompréhension de Tamaki.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda -t-il, intrigué par l'attitude inhabituelle du blond.

« Je prends le train pour venir chez toi le matin. » Avoua Mirio, les yeux fixés sur son vélo.

Tamaki s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, forçant Mirio à en faire de même pour ne pas le laisser se faire distancer.

« Tu prends le train tous mes matins ? » Répéta t-il, incrédule. « Mais tu m'avais dit que tu étais juste à côté ! »

Mirio quitta enfin son vélo du regard pour regarder le brun, dont les yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés sous la surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son ami haussé la voix, lui qui était toujours si calme et discret.

« Euh, oui ? » Fit-il à voix basse observant son ami qui le fusilla du regard.

Un pincement désagréable serra le cœur de Tamaki. Ça faisait plus d'un an et demi que le blond venait le chercher chaque matin et le raccompagnait le soir, et pendant tout ce temps il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il devait prendre les transports pour venir. Est-ce que s'il n'avait pas dû aller chez lui aujourd'hui, Mirio ne lui aurait jamais dit ?

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à mentir. » Trancha froidement Tamaki.

Si Mirio lui avait mentit sur un sujet aussi simpliste, sur quoi d'autre encore avait-il omit de lui dire des choses ? C'était peut être idiot, mais il se sentait trahit. Il avait beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance aux autres et le blond était le seul ami qu'il avait réussi à se faire, il ne supportait pas qu'il puisse lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Le soupire que poussa le blond fit enfler un peu plus son mécontentement, il ne réalisait même pas que son mensonge l'avait blessé !

« Si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu n'aurais pas voulu que je vienne. » Répondit doucement Mirio

« Hm. »

C'était peut être le cas, mais ça restait un mensonge. Tamaki croisa les bras contre sa poitrine d'un air renfrogné.

« Je ne veux plus que tu vienne. » Assena -t-il. Il lui tourna le dos pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard et reprit son chemin pour s'éloigner.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Mirio complètement défait. Il lâcha son vélo qui s'écrasa par terre pour rattraper Tamaki et lui agripper les poignets, le forçant à s'arrêter. « Pourquoi ?! »

Sans chercher à se dégager, le brun baissa la tête, ne voulant pas affronter les yeux violines que son ami vrillaient sur lui. Il observa les mains qui le serraient un peu trop fort, colorant sa peau de légères traces rouges.

« Parce qu'à cause de moi tu dois te lever tôt. » Marmonna t-il finalement après un moment de silence qui leur parut effroyablement long.

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » Répliqua Mirio resserrant sa prise sur les bras de son ami à cause de l'agacement. « Ça fais des mois qu'on fait comme ça, il est pas question de changer. »

« Mirio- »

« En plus je me réveille tout le temps tôt. » Le coupa-t-il. « Que je vienne ou pas, ça ne changerait rien. J'ai à peine cinq minutes de trajet ! »

« Mirio, tu me fais mal. » Murmura Tamaki, la tête baissée.

« Oh ! D-désolé ! »

Il desserra immédiatement sa prise sur les poignets du brun sans pour autant le lâcher. Tamaki sentit un long moment le regard du blond peser sur lui, mais il n'osa pas relever la tête. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Et si Mirio ne voulait plus être ami avec lui ? Ce ne serrait pas étonnant après ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était méchant et Mirio ne méritait pas ça. Mirio méritait mieux que lui comme ami et-

« Rentrons chez moi. »

La voix de Mirio sortit le petit brun de ses pensées. Le blond libéra un des ses poignets et revient sur ses pas pour récupérer son vélo, l'entraînant avec lui. Il remit difficilement la bicyclette sur ses deux roues avec son seul bras libre, l'autre toujours agrippé à celui de Tamaki qui n'osa rien lui dire. Toujours d'une seule main, Mirio poussa son vélo sur le chemin.

« Tu peux prendre le train ou tu préfère qu'on y aille à pied. » Demanda -t-il sans adresser un seul regard à Tamaki.

« …. Train. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Mirio prit la direction de la station de train en bas du quartier entraînant son ami à sa suite. Tamaki se laissa conduire en silence tête baissée, il ne dit rien quand Mirio paya le billet de train pour lui et ne parla pas non plus durant les cinq minutes d'attentes sur le quai. La main de Mirio sur son avant-bras semblait lui brûler la peau tant il le tenait fort, comme si le blond avait peur qu'il ne s'enfuit s'il relâchait à peine son étreinte. Il ne lui lâcha le bras que lorsqu'il dû porter son vélo pour entrer dans la rame, prenant soin de pousser Tamaki en avant pour être sûr qu'il passe devant lui.

Tamaki le laissa faire sans protester, il comprenait pourquoi Mirio agissait ainsi avec lui. Mais de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, sa mère n'était même pas là ce week-end et il était obligé de dormir chez Mirio. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de penser, bien sûr que non il n'était pas obligé d'aller chez lui, il pouvait toujours appeler sa mère et elle trouverait bien un autre arrangement comme d'habitude, mais... Mais lui aussi s'était réjouit de passer le week-end chez son meilleur ami et il n'avait pas envie que tous ça soient gâchés par une dispute, même si Mirio l'avait blessé en lui mentant pendant tout ce temps.

Pendant que Mirio calait son vélo dans l'un des emplacements prévue à cet effet, il se faufila entre les passagers pour se réfugier dans un coin un peu isolé dans l'angle d'un mur et du dossier de deux sièges. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, mais Tamaki se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il prenait le train. La foule d'inconnus qui se serrait les uns contre les autres, les gens qui s'insultaient pour avoir une place assise et toujours cette sensation de confinement qui l'angoissait. S'il arrivait un accident il ne pourrait même pas sortir.

Mirio le rejoins peut après le départ de la gare, s'adossant contre la paroi du train à côté de lui mais sans lui accorder un regard et en gardant une certaine distance qui lui parut tellement anormal. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Mirio pouvait être proche de lui physiquement. Toujours à s'appuyer contre lui, attraper son bras ou effleurer son épaule. Mirio était quelqu'un d'extrêmement tactile avec lui et Tamaki ne le réalisait que maintenant qu'il se tenait éloigné. Pourtant il ne fit rien pour y remédier et le trajet ce fit dans le silence, rythmé par les nombreux arrêts et le flot continuel des gens qui montaient et descendaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Tamaki arrêta de regarder fixement devant lui pour jeter un regard en coin à Mirio. Ça faisait bien plus de dix minutes que le train avait démarré alors que le blond lui avait affirmé pour en avoir pour deux fois moins de temps lorsqu'il se rendait chez lui le matin, visiblement Mirio lui avait mentit sur ça aussi.

Remarquant le regard de Tamaki sur lui, Mirio tourna la tête vers le brun et se mit à le dévisager également. Gêné par les grands yeux violets posés sur lui, Tamaki baissa les siens et les fixa sur le sol. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé et rougit en voyant que Mirio le dévisageait toujours.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » Marmonna-t-il en esquivant de nouveau son regard.

« C'est débile de se disputer pour ça. » Répliqua Mirio en se retournant complètement vers lui, les bras croisés

« J'aime pas les menteurs. »

Il y eu un instant de silence avant que Mirio ne reprennent d'un ton presque solennel :

« Je te promet que je te mentirai plus jamais. »

Tamaki releva la tête vers lui, un peu surprit. Mirio le fixait avec un air sérieux qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses grands yeux brillants, il avait décroisés ses bras et porté sa main droite contre son cœur, comme s'il prononçait un serment.

« … Je n'aime pas non plus ceux qui ne tiennent pas leur promesse. » Prévient doucement Tamaki.

Les traits de Mirio se détendirent brusquement et il lui adressa un de ses larges sourires pleins de dents auxquels Tamaki était beaucoup plus habitué.

« Alors je vais faire en sorte de ne jamais la rompre ! »

Tamaki hésita un instant avant de lui renvoyer maladroitement son sourire, le coin de ses lèvres se tordant timidement. Cela sembla enchanter encore plus le blond qui allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix robotique qui annonçait le prochain arrêt. Mirio se retourna brusquement vers la fenêtre -ce qui fit sursauter Tamaki- puis se mit presque à sautiller alors que le train ralentissait plus ou moins doucement. Il se tourna vers Tamaki pour lui attraper le poignet.

« Viens on est arrivés ! » Lança-t-il en le tirant si joyeusement vers la sortie qu'il faillit oublier de récupérer son vélo.

 _.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient _


	7. Chapitre 7

Vous l'avez attendu (oupas) le voilà enfin ! Le nouveau chapitre de la fiction uploadée tout les 36 du mois ! /part se cacher.

Oui, hm, bonjour- soir- nuit (oui, oui bonnuit, on ne commentera pas), alors, comment dire. Je suis pas régulière, mais bon ça c'était pas un secret. En espérant que les sessions d'écriture organisées par le discord du forum français de MHA (non, ce n'est pas trop long comme titre, taisez-vous et venez nous rejoindre, on est des gentils ) bref, le discord, pourra me permettre d'écrire pour souvent !

Blabla sur le chapitre : ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais introduire la famille de Mirio ! Vous vous doutez bien que ce sont des OC du coup (enfin à part son frère auquel je n'ai fait que donner un nom vu que (pour l'instant) il n'en a pas) .

.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture (?) et laissez des review :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.  
** _Mars_  
 _Cinquième année de primaire_  
 _10 - 11 ans_

 **.**

La maison de Mirio était au moins trois fois plus grande que l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Déjà c'était un pavillon avec un jardin et rien qu'en voyant la multitude d'arbres et de fleurs qui y avaient été plantés, Tamaki en était émerveillé. Il n'avait plus vu une tel diversité végétal depuis qu'il avait quitté la campagne quelques années plus tôt, en ville les rares espaces verts n'étaient boisés que d'arbres plus identiques les uns que les autres. Il lui sembla même entendre le léger glouglouttement d'un étang un peu plus loin.

Il suivit Mirio le long d'une allée de gravier qui les conduisit jusqu'à une grande porte d'entrée et Mirio abandonna son vélo contre le mur avant de la déverrouiller, dévoilant un intérieur très lumineux. Il entra, invitant Tamaki à en faire de même, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans son quartier, il ne le quittait plus des yeux pour observer chacune de ses réactions.

Tamaki fit un pas à l'intérieur un peu intimidé, il s'excusa à mi-voix du dérangement, observant ce nouvel environnement. Mirio lui laissa à peine le temps de se déchausser et lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là, viens voir ma chambre ! »

Sans lui laisser le choix, il l'entraîna le long du couloir, ils traversèrent un grand salon et Tamaki eu juste le temps de noter que le style de la maison semblait être très moderne et occidental, bien qu'il n'y connaissance pas grand chose en décoration. Mirio le conduisit jusqu'à un escalier qu'il grimpa presque en courant sans pour autant lui lâcher le bras et Tamaki faillit trébucher plus d'une fois. Arrivés à l'étage supérieur, Mirio passa devant plusieurs portes avant de s'arrêter devant la troisième orné d'un grand M majuscule en bois. C'était d'ailleurs la seul de cinq portes à être décorés remarqua Tamaki.

Au moment même où il l'ouvrait, celle juste en face en fit brusquement de même, faisant sursauter Tamaki. Il se retrouva face à un garçon de deux têtes de plus que lui avec le même sourire éblouissant que Mirio. En fait c'était une version plus grande de Mirio avec juste les cheveux qui différaient, d'un brun sombre pour le nouveau venu, sinon il était la réplique exact de Mirio. Enfin, Mirio était sa réplique exact puisque l'autre était forcement plus âgé que lui d'au moins quatre ou cinq ans.

En voyant Tamaki devant lui, le sourire du brun s'agrandit, tout comme celui de Mirio quand il était de trop bonne humeur. Et souvent ça signifiait qu'il allait dire ou faire une bêtise. Intimidé, Tamaki baissa la tête et recula de plusieurs pas, essayant discrètement de se cacher derrière Mirio.

« Mais ça ne serrait pas le fameux Tamaki ? » Demanda le brun en se penchant vers eux.

Tamaki frissonna en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom sans même un seul honorifique, il était aussi familier que Mirio. Si leur apparence ne lui avait pas déjà confirmée, maintenant il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient tous les deux de la même famille. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait à ce pencher aussi exagérément vers eux ? Ils n'étaient pas si petit quand même...

« B-bonj-jour T-Togata-s -san. » Bredouilla Tamaki, se sentant encore plus gêné en ne parvenant pas à le saluer correctement sans bégayer.

La version brune de Mirio éclata brutalement de rire et Tamaki sursauta de nouveau, se cachant un peu plus dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

« Il est trop mignon ! » Lança-t-il entre deux pouffement. « Je comprends pourquoi Mirio t'aimes autant. Il m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai cru que tu étais une fille. »

Et il repartit dans un nouveau ricanement que Tamaki ne comprenait pas. En quoi le fait que Mirio parlait de lui faisait de lui une fille ? Toujours plus embarrassé, il s'accrocha au bas du t-shirt du blond, il se sentait mal à l'aise avec la version brune et souhaitait que cette entrevue se termine le plus rapidement possible.

Comprenant son trouble, Mirio lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. C'était fou quand même comment leur sourire se ressemblaient.

« Ignore le, stupide frère essaye de faire des blagues pour faire son intéressant, mais il est trop nul. »

« C'est parce que débile frère n'arrive pas à les comprendre. » Renchérit le brun visiblement de plus en plus amusé.

Pour toute répartie, Mirio lui tira la langue, il se retourna pour entraîner Tamaki dans la pièce qu'il devinait être sa chambre, et claqua la porte derrière eux au plus grand soulagement de son invité. Mirio alla derechef s'affaler à plat ventre sur son lit, laissant un Tamaki toujours un peu gêné planté à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il se tortilla les doigts quelques instants avant d'oser demander :

« Q-qui c'était ? »

« Mon frère. » Indiqua Mirio en tournant la tête vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant resté immobile. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens il faut que je te montre mes mangas ! »

Sûr ce, il se releva aussi vivement qu'il s'était allongé et se dirigea vers l'une de ses étagères remplit de livres et de goodies d'animés et de super-héros divers. Tamaki poussa un léger soupir , il avait bien comprit que le brun était son frère, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner vu leur ressemblance hallucinante. Il aurait juste aimé en savoir un peu plus sur cet étranger qui semblait déjà connaître pleins de choses de lui.

Mais il n'insista pas et rejoint Mirio qui s'était de nouveau alanguit sur le matelas. Il hésita à s'installer à côté de lui, est-ce que ça se faisait de s' asseoir sur le lit de quelqu'un ? Lui n'avait jamais dormis que dans un futon, il ne connaissait pas les coutumes étrangères et ne voulait pas se montrer impoli auprès de Mirio alors que celui-ci l'avait invité chez lui. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion et lui attrapa encore une fois le bras pour l'attirer sur son lit en riant.

« Tu te pose toujours pleins de questions, arrête de penser et laisse toi un peu aller. »

Tamaki se redressa aussitôt, un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver allongé sur le lit de son meilleur ami, il s'assit plus correctement le dos un peu raide. Mirio ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage et lui mit d'autorité un manga dans les mains, lui expliquant en long en large et en travers pourquoi One Piece était le meilleur manga qu'il avait jamais lu.

Tamaki l'observa s'émerveiller alors qu'il lui racontait l'histoire fabuleuse de ce groupe de pirate qui parcourait toutes les mers du mondes pour réaliser leurs rêves. Au fil des minutes il fini par se détendre, Mirio restait le même Mirio qu'à l'école, qu'il soit dans sa chambre n'y changeait rien, il avait raison, il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête et juste profiter du week-end.

Après un long discours du blond pour le convaincre de se mettre à le lire, il y eu à peine le temps de commencer le premier chapitre qu'une voix féminine les appelait pour manger. Plongé dans sa lecture, Tamaki sursauta et il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre à blêmit en voyant que la nuit avait commencée à tomber. Il se tordit nerveusement les mains, il n'avait même pas entendu les parents de Mirio rentrer et maintenant...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda Mirio en remarquant son angoisse.

« J-je n'ai pas salué tes parents, ils vont pensés que- »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, mes parents s'en fiche complètement ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer !»

Il lui fit un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui ne parvient pas à amenuiser sa nervosité. Et si Mirio avait tord ? Et si ses parents le trouvaient ennuyeux parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots sans bégayer ? Et si...

« Bon tu viens ? »

Tamaki sortit de ses pensés dans un sursaut et s'aperçut que Mirio était déjà en train de l'attendre à la porte. Il se leva en vitesse, ne voulant pas en plus arriver en retard au repas, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il suivit Mirio dans les escaliers et se cacha derrière son dos dés qu'ils parvinrent au séjour, mais malgré la maigre protection qu'offrait le corps de Mirio, tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui à leur arrivée et il se sentit encore plus intimidé. Et ça ne fit que s'amplifier lorsque la seule femme de la pièce, une magnifique femme à la longue chevelure blonde, dont les origines occidentales ne faisaient aucun doute, se leva pour venir à sa rencontre faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet ciré.

Tamaki s'accrocha désespérément au t-shirt de son meilleur ami, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules quand la superbe femme se pencha vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Tamaki ! Je suis _Annabella_ la maman de Mirio, mais tu peux m'appeler Anna ! » Se présenta-t-elle avec un fort accent européen.

C'est vrai que Mirio lui avait déjà confié avoir des origines occidentales, italiennes, si Tamaki ne se trompait pas. Au moins maintenant, il savait de qui Mirio tenait ses sourires et son tempérament perpétuellement optimiste.

« B-bonj-jour. » Bégaya-t-il timidement avant de rougir. « En-enfin, s-soir. J-je veux d-dire, b-bonsoir... »

Il baissa la tête, affreusement gêné de sa bévue et frémit en entendant la mère de Mirio rigoler du même rire que son fils.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise avec nous. » Le rassura-t-elle avant de se redresser. « Viens t'asseoir avec nous, j'ai préparé du poulet à la crème avec des frites. »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et alla s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt pour venir le saluer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas vraiment elle qui a cuisiné. C'est mon père, pas de risque de mourir empoisonné ce soir. » Lui souffla Mirio à l'oreille avant de l'entraîner vers la table à manger dressée pour cinq personne.

Tamaki se souvient vaguement que la mère de Mirio était effectivement responsable de la nourriture étrange que ramenait parfois Mirio à l'école, comme les pâtes couvertes d'une sauce verte assez suspecte ou encore des poêlés de légumes non identifiables.

Mirio s'installa à côté de son frère dont le regard amusé était toujours posé sur Tamaki qui s'empressa de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son meilleur ami afin de se cacher un minimum derrière lui. Au même moment un homme aux courts cheveux poivres et sels, sortit d'une pièce adjacente avec un gros plat qu'il déposa sur la table avant d'adresser à leur invité un sourire beaucoup plus...calme que le reste de la famille. Malgré sa stature il paraissait le plus posé de quatre.

« Bonsoir Tamaki, j'ose espérer que ces trois là ne t'ont pas trop intimidé. »

« Dis tout de suite que je fais peur. » Intervient en bougonnant sa femme qu'il ignora superbement.

« Je me nomme Wataru, tu auras sans doute remarqué que dans notre famille nous ne nous préoccupons pas trop des honorifiques, alors ne te sens pas gêné avec nous. » Il lui sourit tandis que Tamaki le saluait du bout des lèvres. « J'espère que le repas te plaira, c'est Mirio qui a choisi le menu. »

Il prit place auprès de sa femme et en face de ses deux fils. Assit côte à côte on pouvait distinguer une bonne dizaine de centimètre de différence entre les deux époux, Togata-san... Monsieur Wataru était vraiment bien battit pour un Japonnais et Tamaki se demanda furtivement si Mirio allait devenir aussi grand que son père un jour. Est-ce qu'il serra plus grand que lui ? Il espérai pas.

Les portions furent distribuées dans chaque assiettes, et Tamaki resta un moment admiratif devant son blanc de poulet et ses frites maisons. Il n'avait jamais mangé de nourriture occidentale avant aujourd'hui. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de baguette et il mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'habituer à manier les couverts, sous les pouffements très peu discret de Mirio

Finalement il parvint à couper son poulet sans faire trop de dégât à c'est à partir de ce moment là que l'interrogatoire commença :

« Alors c'est pas trop difficile de supporter la débilité de Mirio ? » Attaqua tout de suite le grand frère.

Un coup de pied peu discret du blond fusa sous la table en représailles.

« Isaia s'il te plaît, vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous chamailler. » Intervint leur mère en soupirant. Elle retrouva bien vite le sourire lorsqu'elle se retourna vers leur invité. « Dit moi plutôt Tamaki, tu es un bon élève ? »

Tamaki se ratatina sur sa chaise quand les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Hm..Et b-bien je...Hm. » Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et s'aperçut qu'il écrasait nerveusement ses frites avec sa fourchette, il la reposa immédiatement, gêné d'avoir joué avec la nourriture si généreusement offerte.

« Il est super fort ! » Le sauva heureusement Mirio en levant les bras d'enthousiasme. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'envoyer quelques gouttes de crème sur la table. « Il a les meilleurs notes en japonais et en math de toute la classe ! »

« Fait attention Mirio. » Soupira son père en essuyant les traces laissées sur le bois dans un geste qui trahissait son habitude.

« Oh tu pourra aider Mirio alors, parce qu'il est pas très bon en japonais comme c'est pas sa langue d'origine. » Continua Anna sans y prêter attention, son fils eu à peine de râler un : ''Maman !'' qu'elle reprenait déjà. « Et quel métier tu voudrais faire plus tard ? »

« Hm euh hé.. »

« Maman ! » S'indigna une nouvelle fois Mirio avant qu'il n'a réussi à formuler un seul mot. « Comment tu veux qu'il sache déjà ? On a même pas encore fini le primaire. »

Tamaki le regard du coin de l'œil, se demandant pourquoi il ne leur disait pas qu'il voulait être un héros, puis il se souvient que son père ne voulait même pas qu'il utilise son alter, alors de là à être un héros... Il sentit son malaise grandir à l'idée qu'il avait bien faillit faire une gaffe et mettre Mirio dans l'embarra en leur parlant de leur projet de devenir héros ensemble.

Les questions continuèrent de fuser, mais heureusement Mirio répondait pour lui, bien conscient que Tamaki n'était pas à l'aise avec sa famille qui lui accordait bien trop d'attention. Il était de temps en temps charrié par son frère -qui s'appelait Isaia si Tamaki avait bien comprit- et Tamaki les enviait un peu. Il aurait bien aimer avoir un frère ou une sœur lui aussi, pouvoir être complice avec quelqu'un qui vivait toujours avec lui. Peut être que s'il avait eut un frère ou une sœur, il n'aurai pas été aussi timide.

Le dîner passa plus vite que ne l'avait imaginé Tamaki et après un regard échangé avec Mirio, ce dernier remercia ses parents pour le repas et attrapa le bras de Tamaki pour sortir de table et retourner dans sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermé derrière eux, Mirio s'aplatit sur son lit en baillant et cette fois Tamaki hésita moins longtemps avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ils t'ont pas trop embêter ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant sur le dos pour le regarder.

« Non. Ça va. Ils sont gentils » Lui répondit doucement Tamaki, toujours un peu intimidé. Mirio lui sourit. « Tu t'entends bien avec ton frère, hm. »

« Tu rigole ? » S'écria Mirio. Il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux exagérément écarquillés. « Il fait que se moquer de moi et parler de sa copine ! On a vraiment rien en commun ! »

Tamaki eut un petit sourire, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'entendait bien tout les deux. Mais il n'insista pas davantage et se laissa un peu aller dans le lit, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour basculer légèrement en arrière.

« Ta maison est super grande. »

« Mouais. » Mirio haussa les épaules. « J'y fais plus trop attention maintenant. Mais c'est sûr que c'est plus grand que chez toi. »

Tamaki acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Il récupéra le manga qu'il avait abandonné pour aller manger et se replongea dans la lecture, découvrant la vie du fameux futur roi des pirates. Finalement ce manga était plus intéressant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu lorsque Mirio lui en avait parlé, malgré son enthousiasme à la tâche, Mirio n'était pas vraiment doué pour raconter des histoires.

Il eu le temps de lire presque un chapitre en entier avant de remarquer que Mirio le fixait par dessus le manga qu'il lisait. Il releva les yeux, croisant son regard qu'il soutint quelques secondes avant de le reposer sur les dessins, même s'il connaissait Mirio depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il avait toujours du mal à le regarder dans les yeux très longtemps, ça avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Comme Mirio continuait de le fixer d'un air un peu idiot, ce qui le perturbait grandement dans sa lecture, Tamaki fini par marquer sa page et reposer le manga.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Arrête de me fixer.»

« Désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir. » Commença Mirio, sans pour autant détourner le regard.

Tamaki haussa un sourcil, cet air idiot indiquait qu'il réfléchissait ? Il avait plus l'air de quelqu'un qui se préparait à dire une bêtise et qui tentait d'en imaginer les conséquences. Mais vu le peu de réflexion dont faisait preuve Mirio, Tamaki s'attendait déjà au pire.

« A quoi ? » Osa-t-il néanmoins demander. Après tout après presque trois ans passé avec lui, Tamaki commençait à être habitué au comportement parfois désarçonnant de Mirio.

« Je me disais que, comme on a mangé du poulet. Est-ce que avec ton alter tu peux créer des ailes ? »

La phrase avait été prononcer bien trop rapidement et les yeux de Mirio brillaient beaucoup trop d'interrogation impatiente pour traduire une vraie réflexion. Tamaki comprit tout de suite.

« Tu l'avais prévu ? »

« Moi ? » Fit Mirio, écarquillant exagérément les yeux, surjouant l'étonnement. « Prévu qu'on mangerai du poulet ? N'importe quoi, c'est pas moi qui fais à manger alors comment j'aurai pu prévoir que.. »

« Oh c'est vrai. » Coupa Tamaki sans écouter davantage ses explications bredouillantes. « Ton père a dit que tu avais choisi le menu. »

« Oui bon. » Concéda Mirio avec une légère moue. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te servir de ton alter, mais avoue le : des ailes ce serait trop la classe ! »

Tamaki sourit légèrement, il devait bien reconnaître que ce serait classe, en effet.

« Mais je sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça. J'arrive qu'à transformer des petites parties de mon corps, alors créer carrément de nouveaux membres... »

« Tu saura qu'en essayant ! » S'enthousiasma aussitôt Mirio, ravis que son idée ai convaincu son ami. « Avec ça, c'est sûr que tu deviendra un super héros ! »

« Ne dit pas ça, ça me stress. Si j'y arrive pas tu vas me trouver nul e-et... »

« Arrête d'être pessimiste et essaye ! »

Mirio lui attrapa les mains et Tamaki ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'était encore mit à les tordre dans tous les sens. Il fixa un moment les doigts de Mirio qui recouvraient ses fins poignets tous pâles puis releva les yeux vers le visage de son ami qui lui souriait à pleines dents. Mirio avait raison, il ne saurai pas avant d'avoir essayé, il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec des pensés négatives.

Tamaki hocha donc doucement la tête et tendit ses bras devant lui, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il voulait utiliser son alter. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas créer des ailes sur ses mains, ça serait juste ridicule. Mais il n'avait jamais essayé de produire de nouvelle partie de lui ailleurs que sur ses paumes, et encore moins une chose aussi complexe que des ailes. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était trop compliqué en plus il n'était pas doué pour les caractéristiques animales. Il releva les yeux vers Mirio, pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire et que-

Les yeux violines de Mirio pétillaient de tellement d'impatience que Tamaki ravala aussitôt ses paroles. Mirio semblait en attendre tellement de lui qu'il sentit son trac augmenter, mais... Mais Mirio lui avait aussi dit de ne pas être pessimiste, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sans même avoir essayé. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Mirio se décomposer sous la déception.

Alors il ferma les yeux et fit appel à son alter. Il sentit son ventre se tordre doucement, une légère sensation de nausée le prit mais reflua bien vite. Depuis qu'il s'entraînait de temps à autre avec Mirio, il se sentait de moins en moins souvent mal lorsqu'il utilisait son alter. L'étrange écœurement qu'il ressentait se faisait beaucoup moins oppressant et parfois disparaissait complètement.

Donc. Des ailes.

Il imagina d'abord les plumes, ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas vu de poule. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la campagne lorsque ses parents c'étaient séparés en fait, il y a presque trois ans maintenant. Mais il se souvenait plutôt bien de l'arrangement complexe de leurs plumes, de leur blancheur presque trop éclatante dans le soleil du matin et de leur tendre douceur sous ses petits doigts d'enfant.

Un picotement lui chatouilla les poignets et il souleva ses paupières pour apercevoir de petits renflement sur ses avants bras. Il grimaça lorsque les bougeons percèrent sa peau, laissant apparaître de un fin pennage de minuscules plumes qui... Ne grandirent pas. Tamaki soupira, il avait voulut en faire le plus possibles mais son pouvoir c'était dispersé, empêchant les plumes de prendre une taille plus convenable.

« C'est... »

« Nul. » Coupa Tamaki avant que Mirio ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Génial ! Tu rigole, c'est trop cool. » S'écria Mirio, un large sourire lui dévorant le visage. « Bon faudra un peu travailler. »

« A peine... » Marmonna Tamaki.

« Mais ça veux dire que tu pourras être capable de faire de vraies ailes ! Tu pourras voler ! »

« Mais je peux même pas créer de simples plumes, c'est nul... »

« Et moi je passe même pas à travers une feuille de papier. On a juste à s'entraîner et on deviendra les meilleurs héros de tous les temps ! »

Tamaki sourit doucement, l'enthousiasme de Mirio était communicatif. En regardant ses yeux brillants, il avait presque l'impression de se voir déjà héros aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Maintenant il en était sûr, tant que Mirio restait avec lui, il n'avait aucun doute de pouvoir tout accomplir.

Devenir un héros n'était peut être pas si impossible.

Ils parlèrent pendant encore un long moment sur le lit de Mirio, délaissant le matelas gonflable que la mère du blond avait gentiment préparé pour leur invité. Tamaki, épuisé par cette journée forte en émotions fini par fermer les yeux pour s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte dans les draps de son meilleur ami. Mirio le regarda tomber de sommeil avec amusement, il bailla allégrement avant de s'allonger à côté de lui et de remonter la couette sur eux puis plongea à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

 _._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il dormait chez Mirio_


	8. Chapitre 8

Hey hey hey ! Un Million de Soleils à un an aujourd'hui ! Youhouu ! Pour l'occasion je me suis dépêchée de finir (enfin) se chapitre, il est un poil plus long que les autres, et est pour l'instant mon préféré ~

Un an pour 8 chapitres sur les 17 de prévus... Et bien, on est pas sortit ! Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire malgré les délais d'attente entre les chapitres. Merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris ou en follow et, et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

 **.  
.**

 **Chapitre 8  
.**

 _Juillet_

 _Sixième année de primaire_

 _11 ans_

.

« Et de la tortue ? Tu pourras te faire une super carapace hyper résistante pour te battre contre les vilains ! »

« …On ne mange pas de tortue Mirio. » Intervient Tamaki dans son dos.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enchaîner sur les avantages pour Tamaki de se faire une carapace, Mirio referma subitement la bouche.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Tamaki esquiva un sourire furtif que le blond ne pouvait pas voir. Il profitait d'être assis sur le porte bagage pour regarder le ciel d'été d'un bleu limpide aux dessus de leur tête pendant que Mirio conduisait tranquillement le vélo autour du parc.

« N'empêche. » Reprit Mirio après un cours instant de silence. « C'est dommage quand même. Ça pourrait être grave stylé une carapace. »

« Mais faudrait que je mange de la tortue. » Grimaça Tamaki. « Beurk, c'est horrible, les pauvres. »

Il quitta le ciel des yeux pour observer le dos de son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaule. Tamaki n'avait même pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il affichait une moue un peu boudeuse. Il sourit et appuya sa joue contre le dos du blond, étouffant un bâillement contre son t-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Tamaki sentit Mirio se tortiller tandis qu'il essayait vainement de le regarder par dessus son épaule.

« Regarde devant ! » S'inquiéta Tamaki en se redressant brusquement lorsque le vélo commença à zigzaguer. Mirio lui obéit rapidement et il put de nouveau poser sa tête contre lui, un peu en dessous de l'omoplate. « Je suis juste fatigué. » Murmura-t-il pour répondre à sa question. « A cause de quelqu'un qui m'a réveillé trop tôt alors que c'est les vacances, pour aller je sais pas où. »

« Justement ! »Renchérit Mirio, et sa voix résonnait étrangement comme Tamaki avait son oreille contre lui. « C'est les vacances, il faut se lever tôt pour s'entraîner ! »

« On est pas censé se reposer pendant les vacances plutôt ? »

« Les héros ne se repose jamais ! » S'enthousiasma le blond, et Tamaki sentit le vélo accélérer. Il ferma les yeux, amusé par la bonne humeur contagieuse de son meilleur ami.

« Je sais pas si je veux être un héros, alors. » Souffla-t-il en plaisantant légèrement. « Le sommeil c'est beaucoup trop important pour la santé... »

« On dormira quand on sera vieux ! » Lança Mirio en riant.

Son rire fit trembler Tamaki, sa tête toujours appuyée contre lui, et résonna dans tout son corps. Les yeux clots, Tamaki se laissa porter par les légers soubresaut du vélo sur le chemin de terre et la respiration calme du blond qui résonnait à son oreille.

Il somnola quelque instant lorsqu'un cri lui fit relever brusquement la tête.

« Tu as entendu ? » S'alarma aussitôt Mirio. « Quelqu'un est en danger ! »

« C'est peut être juste des enfants qui s'amusent... » Essaya de temporiser Tamaki.

Mais déjà Mirio avait changé de direction, quittant le petit chemin pour s'engager dans l'herbe et se diriger vers l'origine du cri à toute vitesse. Tamaki dut s'agripper à sa taille pour maintenir son équilibre. D'autres cris se firent bientôt entendre, beaucoup plus agressifs et Mirio accéléra encore.

Ils débarquèrent dans un crissement de pneu juste devant un petit groupe de collégiens rassemblé autour de quelque chose. Mirio freina subitement, mais le vélo, emporté par l'élan qu'il avait prit, dérapa sur le gravier expulsant les deux garçons sur le sol.

Tamaki couina lorsque les cailloux lui égratignèrent les mains et les genoux et frotta sa mâchoire qui avait douloureusement tapée sur le sol. Il s'assit, reprenant lentement ses esprits avant de s'apercevoir que Mirio était déjà debout, faisant face aux collégiens qui s'était retournés vers eux en les entendant tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »S'écria l'un d'entre eux avec des grandes cornes rouges, semblable à celle d'un mouflon, sur la tête.

« R-rien... » Bégaya Tamaki en se redressant, il garda les yeux baissés pour éviter le regard des plus grands et attrapa le bras de Mirio afin de le tirer en arrière. « A-allons y... »

Mais Mirio ne bougea pas et resta campé sur ses pieds à dévisager les trois collégiens.

« Vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Rétorqua le blond d'une voix dure que Tamaki ne lui avait jamais entendu. « Laissez cette fille tranquille ! »

Ce n'est que lorsque Mirio la mentionna que Tamaki remarqua la fille au milieux du petit groupe, des larmes débordant de ses yeux jaunes fixés sur le blond. Elle devait avoir le même âge qu'eux, ou peut être un peu moins, et semblait terrorisée par les trois brutes du collège, une éraflure lui barrait la joue et l'un de ses bras était maintenu par un garçon aux lunettes rondes dont la peau bleuie tirait vers le noire et semblait luisante, presque visqueuse, comme celle d'une anguille.

« Ça te regarde pas Minus ! Dégagez !» Siffla celui-ci, dévoilant deux crochets proéminent.

Tamaki croisa un instant le regard jaune de la fille mais détourna rapidement les yeux. Il tira sur le bras de son ami.

« I-il a raison... M-Mirio... P-partons... »

« Pas question ! » Mirio dégagea brusquement son bras et fixa celui avec les cornes qui s'était avancé vers eux, en répétant : « Laissez la tranquille ! »

« M-mi..rio.. C'est d-dange-reux., il s-sont plus g-grands et...»

« Tu devrais écouter ton petit copain. » Fit Corne Rouge déclenchant les ricanement des deux autres. « Il est moins con que toi. »

« Je ne vais pas vous laissez faire du mal à quelqu'un sans réagir ! »

« M-mais ton al-alter... » Gémit désespérément Tamaki voyant deux des collégiens s'approcher dangereusement d'eux, le dernier, celui dont à peau visqueuse, maintenait toujours la fille par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. « Tu p-peux p-pas... »

« Tamaki. » Coupa Mirio, ce qui le fit sursauter. « Quelqu'un a dit un jour, que la seule chose qui permettait au mal de triompher, c'était l'inaction des hommes de bien ! »

« … C'était dans un film Mirio... » Murmura le brun mais son ami ne l'entendit pas, il s'était déjà avancé pour tenir tête aux deux collégiens.

« Ne t'en fait pas ! » Lança t-il à la fille en lui faisant un de ses plus grands sourire. « Je vais te sauver ! » Et il s'avança vers Corne Rouge et l'autre garçon.

Tamaki ferma très fort les yeux lorsque le premier coup partit, il n'aurait même pas su dire qui avait frappé en premier. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, Mirio ne pouvait pas utiliser son alter contre des gens, il se battait juste avec ses poings contre les deux autres dans un combat complètement inégal. Tamaki se mit à trembler en entendant le bruit sourds des poings qui se cognent contre un corps, les grognements des grands lorsque Mirio les touchait, ceux du blond lorsque qu'un coup lui écrasait la joue et ses exclamations pour se donner du courage. Ça allait mal finir et Mirio serait blessé, peut être même qu'il irait à l'hôpital, puis les parents de Mirio diraient que c'était de sa faute car il ne l'avait pas empêché de se battre, et ils ne voudraient plus jamais qu'ils se voient, et Mirio le détesterait parce qu'il n'avait rien fait et...

Tamaki ouvrit un œil en entendant un cri de douleur. Au même instant Mirio donnait un coup de coude dans le nez d'un des gars qui recula en couinant, portant la main à sa narine qui commençait à saigner. Fier de lui, Mirio adressa un sourire victorieux à Tamaki, mais l'autre collégien, celui avec les cornes rouges, en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Ils roulèrent au sol,échangeant coups de poings, coups de pieds et grognements, dans un fouillis tel que Tamaki ne parvenait plus à deviner à qui appartenait ce bras ou cette jambe qui sortait de la mêlée avant d'y revenir pour porter un nouveau coup.

Soudain le collégien lança sa tête en avant, et sa corne droite heurta le front de son adversaire. Assommé le blond voulut s'éloigner pour reprendre ses esprits mais Corne Rouge ne lui en laissa pas le temps et en profita pour prendre le dessus dans leur combat et le plaquer au sol.

« Alors connard, tu te la ramène moins maintenant ! »

Il profita de sa position pour lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire et Tamaki couina en même temps que Mirio. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança vers eux et sauta sur Corne Rouge, l'emportant avec lui sur le côté. Ils roulèrent sur le gravier avant que le collégien ne parvienne à le repousser violemment.

Tamaki roula encore un peu, s'éloignant de l'autre pour ne pas qu'il ait l'idée de le frapper à son tour. Puis il se redressa sur les genoux, déglutissant sous le regard enragé du plus grand.

« D-dé-déso-lé... » Bégaya-t-il, sa voix tremblant encore plus que d'habitude. « N-ne v-vous b-ba- battez pas s'i-s'il, v-vous p-plaît... »

« C'est vous qui nous attaquez d'abord ! » Se défendit Le Visqueux qui tenait toujours la petite fille par un bras.

« Eh, c'bâtard m'a pété l'nez ! » Fit le troisième, se tenant un peu à l'écart de la bagarre pour essayer d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler de sa narine. « J'vais l'butter ! »

Tamaki réalisa qu'ils avaient raison, c'était eux qui avaient commencé les hostilités (enfin c'était Mirio mais ça ne changeait rien, il avait participé également en ne l'empêchant pas d'intervenir), il s'apprêtait à présenter de nouveau des excuses mais une main sur son épaule l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ai pu dire un seul mot

« Bien joué Tama ! » S'écria Mirio qui avait visiblement retrouvé ses esprits. Il avait profité de la distraction offerte par Tamaki pour se relever et rejoindre son ami. Sa main glissa de l'épaule du brun jusqu'à son bras qu'il agrippa pour le remettre sur ses pieds. « Maintenant on va les défoncer ! »

« Répète ça pour voir !» Cracha Corne Rouge, il fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts d'un air menaçant.

« M-Mirio... » Couina Tamaki en s'accrochant au bras du blond, dans l'espoir qu'il ne retourne pas se battre. « Les p-provoque p-pas... »

« Tama ! » Reprit brusquement Mirio, faisant sursauter le susnommé. « Il est temps de te transformer en aigle ! »

« Quoi ? »

Tamaki écarquilla les yeux en entendant la demande de Mirio. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer en aigle, il en avait jamais mangé. Et personne ne mangeait de l'aigle de toute façon ! Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ? Peut être que le coup de corne qu'il s'était prit dans la tête avait été bien plus violent que ce que Tamaki avait cru... Alors il fallait qu'ils aillent tout de suite à l'hôpital et...

« En aigle ? » Répéta Corne Rouge, marquant un temps d'arrêt, visiblement tout aussi perdu que Tamaki.

« Ouais il peut se transformer en aigle ! » Renchérit Mirio, avec un grand sourire triomphale. « Et il va vous arracher les yeux avec ses _serres_! »

Il se tourna vers Tamaki tout en prononçant exagérément le dernier mot, l'appuyant d'un clin d'œil presque indiscret.

Oh. Tamaki comprit subitement le message que voulait lui faire passer Mirio. Il retient un soupire désespéré. Ils avaient mangé du poulet la veille au soir (comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait chez Mirio d'ailleurs) et comme souvent, le blond en avait profité pour le forcer à exercer son alter. Tamaki s'était rapidement rendu compte que les ailes c'étaient encore bien trop complexe pour lui, alors depuis quelque temps il s'entraînait à faire des serres.

Mais, même s'il parvenait à changer sa main en griffes quand il était à la maison, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il y parvienne devant des inconnus dans la précipitation d'une bagarre.

« J-je p-peux pas faire ç-ça... »

« Bien sûr que tu peux ! Pas besoin de te retenir contre des délinquant qui s'en prennent à une fille ! » Déclara Mirio, il adressa aux trois collégiens un grand sourire, presque carnassier. « Les héros ne retiennent pas leur coups contre les forces du mal ! »

Tamaki vit les grands échanger un regard dubitatif avant de reporter toute leur attention sur lui. Il déglutit, esquivant leurs yeux persans en baissant la tête, tout ça devenait bien trop angoissant, il voulait juste s'enfuir et s'enfermer chez lui jusqu'à la fin des vacances, en priant pour ne plus jamais les croiser. Mais la prise de Mirio sur son bras l'empêcher de déguerpir, quoi que, sans elle, ses jambes auraient sûrement déjà flanchées depuis longtemps pour le laisser tomber pathétiquement sur le gravier.

Comme s'il avait sentit son envie de s'enfuir, les doigts de Mirio se resserrèrent quelque peu, avant de doucement descendre jusqu'à son poignet, puis de se glisser entre les siens pour lui prendre la main.

Tamaki sursauta presque au contact de la paume de Mirio contre la sienne et tourna la tête vers le blond qui lui sourit.

« Tu peux le faire. » Murmura-t-il de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. « Je crois en toi. »

Tamaki hocha lentement la tête plus par automatisme que pour réellement acquiescer ses propos, le sourire de Mirio était tellement éblouissant, il n'avait pas envie de le ternir en le décevant. Il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit les collégiens discuter à voix basse, se demandant s'ils bluffaient, s'il était véritablement capable de se transformer en aigle et si ça ne devenait pas un peu trop dangereux. C'est vrai que Mirio les avait menacé de leur arracher les yeux, le blond avait semblé tellement enthousiaste dans ses propos qu'on ne pouvait que le croire lorsqu'il y affirmait une chose pareil. Et Tamaki ne devait pas le décevoir, il fallait qu'il entre dans son jeu, qu'il se transforme en aigle.

Gardant les yeux clos, il inspira profondément, serrant la main de Mirio dans la sienne pour se donner du courage. Il son estomac se tordit douloureusement, comme souvent lorsqu'il faisait appel à son alter, la nausée le prit brutalement plus forte que lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec Mirio, il sentait peser sur lui les regards lourds des collégiens. Il tenta de les mettre de côté, se concentrant seulement sur la paume chaude de Mirio et son pouce qui traçait de lents cercles contre le dos de sa main. Il expira et ouvrit les yeux.

Il sentit les doigts de sa main gauche, celle que ne tenait pas Mirio, s'allonger, ses ongles pousser et s'arquer comme des griffes, ses os se déformer pour déplacer son pouce et le transformer en ergot et bientôt sa peau se craquela pour prendre l'apparence de celle des gallinacés jusqu'au niveau de son poignet.

Relevant brusquement la tête, il leva le bras, pointant sa serre sur les trois collégiens et se délecta presque du léger sursaut qu'eut Le Visqueux. Il ravala discrètement sa salive et, crispant ses doigts sur la main de Mirio, prit la voix la plus assurée qu'il n'avait jamais eut.

« B-Bon. » Tamaki marqua un temps d'arrêt, pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. « Je commence par qui ? »

Il tenta d'imiter le sourire arrogant qu'avait prit Mirio un peu avant mais ça devait plus ressembler à une é ça, la tentative d'intimidation sembla fonctionner : Peau Visqueuse perdit son assurance et Corne Rouge et Nez Cassé échangèrent un regard.

« C'était pas prévu dans le plan, je veux pas être blessé... » Prévient Le Visqueux, visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« C'est bon, c'est que des griffes ! » Cracha Corne Rouge en le fusillant du regard, ses yeux virant à l'écarlates.

« Ça à la même taille qu'un couteau ! » Protesta l'autre, il lâcha le bras de la fille qui tomba par terre, les jambes tétanisées. Remettant ses lunettes en place d'une main tremblante il ajouta :« Je veux pas aller aussi loin juste pour une bonne note, débrouillez-vous tout seul. »

« Tch, sale lâche bâtard. » Claqua Nez Cassé, alors qu'il s'éloignait, l'insulte le poussant à accélérer le pas. « J'vais l'buter à la reprise. »

« La ferme ! » Le reprit Corne Rouge en se tournant vers lui. « Toi t'as absolument servi à rien ! »

Ils continuèrent à se disputer comme s'ils étaient seuls, devant les yeux ébahis de leurs adversaires. Mirio échangea un regard avec Tamaki, levant un sourcil étonné, avant de hausser les épaules et de s'approcher de la petite, toujours au sol.

La main de Mirio ayant quittée la sienne, Tamaki sentit sa soudaine assurance fondre comme la neige au soleil. Il baissa son bras, sa main ayant retrouvée son apparence humaine Heureusement les deux collégiens étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour faire attention à lui.

Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que ses jambes lui obéissent sans trembler et rejoignit Mirio, gardant un œil sur les deux autres qui semblaient les avoir totalement oublié. Mirio était penché sur la fille, un genoux à terre pour être à sa hauteur et s'inquiétait de son état.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On est des héros.» Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. « On les laissera plus te faire du mal, d'accord ?!»

La petite hocha timidement la tête et le sourire de Mirio s'agrandit encore plus. Il se redressa, en lui tendant la main.

« Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ? »

« O- On est pas des h-héros, Mirio... » Marmonna Tamaki tandis que le blond remettait la fille sur ses deux pieds.

Mais Mirio l'ignora, continuant de sourire à la fille.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » L'interrogea-t-il une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau debout. « Où est-ce que tu es blessée ? »

« J'ai un peu mal au bras et à la joue…» Murmura-t-elle, intimidée, en frôlant du bout des doigts l'estafilade qu'elle avait sur la pommette.

« Hum, fait voir ? »

Mirio se pencha sur la plaie faisant rougir la fille. Il prit un semblant d'air expert, analysant la blessure et annonça :

« La plaie est propre et nette, il n'y a pas besoin de suturation. Elle guérira sans laisser de trace si tu en prends soin, d'accord ? »

La petit hocha vivement la tête tandis que Tamaki fronçait les sourcils, depuis quand Mirio connaissait un mot comme suturer ? D'ailleurs, il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu cette phrase dans une série.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu en faire la remarque, un mouvement attira son attention sur la gauche.

« Mirio…Ils s'en vont. »

Cette fois, son meilleur ami daigna enfin accorder de l'attention à ses propos et tourna la tête pour remarquer, qu'en effet, les collégiens tentaient de partir discrètement.

Il haussa les épaules, affichant un sourire vainqueur.

« Ils ont compris qu'on était les plus forts et qu'ils peuvent plus rien faire contre nous. »

Dans son dos, la petite hochait la tête de plus belle, mais Tamaki n'en était pas vraiment convaincu. Mirio lui, passait déjà à autre chose.

« Comment tu t'appelle ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la fille. « Tu es en quelle classe ? »

« Songai Rei… Et je suis en cinquième année de primaire. »

Elle semblait plutôt intimidée et rougissait à chaque fois que Mirio la regardait.

« Moi c'est Togata Mirio et voici Amajiki Tamaki. » Fit Mirio en désignant son ami qui restait un peu en retrait. « Et on a juste un an de plus que toi ! »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Togata-san, merci de m'avoir aidée ! »

Sogai Rei s'inclina vivement, penchant son corps vers le sol en signe de remerciement et Mirio rit, un peu gêné.

« C'est normal d'aider quelqu'un qui a des problèmes ! » Affirma - t-il. « Et puis, c'est Tamaki qui a tout fait ! »

« Non, lui il voulait laisser les autres me taper. »

Elle se redressa et fusilla le brun du regard, il ne subsistait plus la moindre trace de timidité dans ses yeux jaunes.

« Mais non voyons. » Mirio secoua la tête et lui sourit. « C'était juste une tentative de diversion. »

« Oh d'accord. »

Elle ne semblait pourtant pas convaincue. Tamaki s'en fichait un peu, qu'importe ce qu'elle pensait de lui tant que Mirio allait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient au fait ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Oh c'est…» Commença Rei, elle hésita un peu avant de continuer. « Mon alter s'appelle Rayon-X, il me permet de voir à travers n'importe quoi. Et ils voulaient que je regarde dans le casier de leur professeur pour leur donner les réponses des prochains contrôles qu'ils auraient. »

« Mais c'est de la triche ! » S'écria Mirio. « C'est vraiment nul de faire ça. »

Tamaki se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une soirée où Mirio lui avait confié que, lorsqu'il maîtrisera mieux son alter, il s'infiltrera dans l'école pour voler les correction des examens.

« N'est-ce pas ! »

Rei renchérit de plus belle et Tamaki s'éloigna, les laissant discuter tous les avait bien comprit que la fille ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et de toute façon il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler à une parfaite inconnue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à partager, Mirio s'en sortirait bien mieux sans lui.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, pas très loin du vélo abandonné sur le gravier, et tortilla les brins en attendant son ami.

Mirio était quelqu'un de très social, il le savait. Il aimait parler, rigoler, avait souvent des gestes affectifs envers les autres et rares étaient les personnes qui ne l'appréciaient pas. Tamaki se demandait parfois, souvent même, pourquoi Mirio restait avec lui. Est-ce qu'il avait pitié de lui et ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul ?

Lui n'avait aucune discussion, était mal à l'aise dès qu'on lui témoignait trop d'attention et ne parvenait pas à dire un seul mot sans bégayer. Il ne ressemblait pas à Mirio, il n'était qu'un garçon timide, peureux et sans intérêt, alors que Mirio lui était toujours joyeux, débordait d'énergie positif, il en devenait même lumineux. Solaire.

« Tamaki ? »

Le brun laissa tomber le brin d'herbe qu'il torturait entre ses doigts et releva la tête, faisant face à son meilleur ami qui lui souriait. Rei n'était plus là.

« Elle est partie ? » Fit Tamaki, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Mirio acquiesça.

« Oui, elle est rentrée chez elle. Rei est super sympa, pour une fille. »

« Hm. »

Tamaki hocha vaguement la tête, attrapant la main que le blond lui tendait pour se relever.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Mirio restait avec quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyant que lui, mais … Mais il avait envie de se montrer égoïste pour une fois, de garder Mirio près de lui jusqu'à ce que le blond se lasse. Que ça soit dans deux jours, ou dans dix ans.

« Tu saigne. » Lui dit Tamaki.

Il désigna son propre front et dans un réflexe miroir, Mirio porta sa main au sien. Il grimaça en sentant le sang à moitié séché sous ses doigts là où la corne de son adversaire l'avait cogné un peu plus tôt.

« Ah ouais…» Il souffla brusquement. « J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir quand il m'a mit par terre ! Heureusement que tu étais là Tamaki ! »

Celui-ci fit la moue.

« Si j'étais intervenu plus tôt, tu n'aurai pas été blessé …»

« Mais non ! Tu es intervenu pile au bon moment, comme un vrai héros ! »

Tamaki n'en était pas vraiment convaincu, un héros pro aurait sans doute tenter de négocier avec les vilains avant de se battre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de contredire Mirio. Il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tes parents vont dire en te voyant dans cet état ? »

Mirio écarquilla subitement les yeux, perdant son grand sourire au profit d'un teint plus pâle en apercevant son jean poussiéreux et son t-shirt maculé de gouttes de sang (surement celui de Nez Cassé).

« Oh non ! _Mama_ va me tuer si elle voit mes vêtements ! » Il releva la tête et s'étrangla un peu plus en voyant que Tamaki était dans un état proche du siens, avec un peu moins de sang cela dit. « Et elle va m'assassiner cinquante milles fois parce que je t'ai entrainé là dedans ! »

« Je lui dirait que c'est pas ta faute, j'ai choisi d'intervenir tout seul. » Tenta de tempérer Tamaki en le voyant paniquer.

« Tu parles, elle va jamais nous croire. Pour elle je suis un vilain garçon et tu es l'enfant parfait. »

Tamaki sentit ses joues devenir subitement brûlantes.

« Mais non…. Je suis pas du tout parfait et…»

Il s'embrouilla dans ses mots et finit par marmonner un semblant de litanie inintelligible alors que Mirio imaginait mille et une façons que sa mère aurait de le tuer.

Tamaki fini par arrêter de parler pour écouter le blond qui semblait beaucoup angoisser à propos de ça. Pourtant Anna, la mère de Mirio, ne lui avait jamais paru si effrayante que ça.

« Si tu veux, on peut passer chez moi pour nettoyer nos vêtements et soigner tes blessures. » Proposa-t-il, attirant le regard de Mirio sur lui. « Ma maman doit encore être au travail. »

« Vraiment ? Trop bien allons y ! »

En un instant, Mirio avait retrouvé son grand sourire, redressé le vélo et attendait impatiemment que Tamaki monte derrière lui. Il n'eut besoin de pratiquement aucune indication pour retrouver le chemin de l'immeuble du brun, après presque trois ans à faire le taxi matin et soir, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Pourtant, après un peu plus d'un quart d'heure de trajet, lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'appartement derrière Tamaki, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais mit un pied à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

« C'est la première fois que je viens chez toi. »

Tamaki lui jeta un coup d'oeil alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussure.

« Hm, c'est vrai… Désolé, c'est tout petit par rapport à ta maison. »

Mirio secoua vivement les mains.

« Non, non, je disais pas ça pour ça ! Il est super bien ton appartement, c'est juste que, tu viens tout le temps chez moi, et moi je n'étais jamais venu. »

« Oh. » Fit Tamaki. « Et bien, bienvenue je suppose. »

« Merci ! J'ai hâte de voir ta chambre. »

Avant de lui montrer sa chambre, Tamaki lui présenta d'abord une chaise du salon, lui demandant de s'asseoir tandis qu'il allait cherchait de quoi nettoyer ses blessures dans la salle de bain.

Il revient rapidement avec une énorme trousse de secours, en tant qu'infirmière, sa mère s'assurait toujours qu'ils ne manquent jamais de rien à ce niveau là.

Sous le regard attentif de Mirio, il fouilla dedans, renversant une partie des flacons et tubes sur la table avant de trouver un produit qui lui convenait. Sa mère l'utilisait souvent quand il était plus jeune et qu'il s'écratignait souvent les genoux. Il attrapa également une compresse de coton et dégagea les mèches blondes sur le front de Mirio pour exposer sa blessure.

« Attention ça pique. » Prévient-il avant d'appuyer sur le pshit.

Il nettoya consciencieusement la blessure sous le regard attentif de Mirio, qui louchait presque pour observer ses faits et gestes.

« Ça pique pas. » Commenta-t-il finalement.

« Je sais. Mais Maman me le dit tout le temps alors… »

Mirio sourit en le voyant hausser les épaules.

« Elle est souvent absente non ? »

« Elle est infirmière, elle travaille beaucoup pour aider tout le monde. »

« Et ton père ? »

Tamaki fini de désinfecter la plaie, elle était plus jolie maintenant que le sang avait été enlevé. Il ne pouvait pas la faire disparaître, mais elle attirait beaucoup moins l'attention maintenant et peut être que Mirio pourrait la cacher sous ses cheveux. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas faire quand chose pour les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses joues et la mâchoire. Il alla jeter la compresse sale à la poubelle puis se pencha sur les tubes étalés sur la table pour en trouver un adapté aux hématomes.

« Tiens, tu mettras ça sur tes joues. » Dit-il au blond en lui tendant la crème. « Tu as d'autres écorchures qu'il faut soigner ? »

Mirio le remercia en récupérant le tube. S'il remarqua que Tamaki avait évité de répondre à sa question, il n'en fit pas la remarque.

« Je crois que j'ai juste des coupures sur les bras à cause des cailloux, mais c'est tout. »

Tamaki hocha la tête mais lui fit quand même enlevé son haut pour vérifier. Prenant son rôle d'infirmier à coeur, il désinfecta la moindre petite griffure, et colla même un pansement sur le coude droit du blond.

« Fini. » Annonça Tamaki une fois sa tâche accomplie. « J'espère que tu tenais pas à ton t-shirt parce qu'il parait que c'est très dur d'enlever le sang des vêtements. »

« Pas grave, il était moche de toute façon. »

« Je vais t'en prêter un à moi en attendant. »

« Merci Tamaki. »

« C'est normal, je vais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi sans rien sur le dos. Sinon c'est moi que ta mère voudra tuer. »

Mirio éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Non je veux dire, merci pour tous. »

Leur regards se croisèrent un instant et Tamaki lui sourit simplement avant de tourner la tête.

« Bon, tu voulais pas voir ma chambre ? »

.

 _C'était la première fois qu'ils jouaient aux héros._


	9. Chapitre 9

Et un nouveau chapitre, encore un qui a mit du temps à venir, mais malgré tous je n'abandonne pas cette histoire.

Bonne lecture ^^

.

 **Chapitre 9  
.**

 _Avril_

 _Sixième année de primaire_

 _11-12 ans_

La tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, Tamaki regardait défiler le paysage. La vibration du moteur était désagréable mais paradoxalement reposante. Il se tortilla mollement sur son siège et étouffa un bâillement contre le dos de sa main.

Soudain, derrière la tache floue et verte des arbres qui défilaient à grande vitesse, une étendue d'un bleu lisse et scintillant apparue. Tamaki se redressa brusquement, la mer !

Il se retourna pour partager son excitation avec son voisin de droite mais il s'interrompit avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Mirio dormait, sa tête dodelinant au rythme des légers cahots que subissaient la voiture.

Tamaki n'osa pas le réveiller, Mirio s'était longuement chamaillé avec son frère avant de partir pour savoir qui aurait la place du milieu, ou plutôt celle à côté de Tamaki. Ce dernier n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi. Sans doute que Isaia avait juste voulu embêter Mirio avec cette histoire, mais Mirio l'avait prit très au sérieux. Ils avaient dû se départager dans une course autour de la maison au moment du départ. Ce qui avait beaucoup agacé leur père à cause du retard, et fait rire leur mère aux éclats. Finalement c'était Mirio qui l'avait remporté, mais Tamaki soupçonnait que Isaia l'avait laissé gagner.

Assis de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière, le frère de Mirio avait le nez rivé sur sa console de jeu et Tamaki n'osa pas le déranger lui non plus. Même s'il le voyait assez souvent maintenant que les invitations chez les Togata s'étaient faites plus nombreuses, Tamaki avait encore du mal à parler avec Isaia. Les discussions avec lui étaient très étrange et Tamaki avait toujours l'impression qu'ils ne parlaient jamais de la même chose.

Ne pouvant partager sa joie avec personne (il était bien trop intimidé pour parler directement avec les parents de Mirio qui conduisaient la voiture) Tamaki se retourna silencieusement vers la fenêtre pour regarder la mer envahir peu à peu le paysage.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'arriver, de découvrir enfin la mer de plus près et de pouvoir nager dans l'océan avec Mirio.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

La chambre que les parents de Mirio leur avaient louée comportait un lit double et un simple. La décoration des plus sommaire se composait une minuscule commode que se partageaient les deux lits et une table avec la télé écran plat la plus petite que Tamaki n'avait jamais vu. Dans le fond, un étroit couloir s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain encore plus exiguë.

A peine eurent-ils posé leur valise sur le parquet grinçant de la pièce que l'aîné des Togata abandonnait ses affaire pour se laissait tomber bruyamment sur le lit le plus large.

« Je prends celui là ! »

« Non c'est le miens ! » S'insurgea Mirio en se jetant à son tour sur le lit pour en dégager son frère, n'hésitant pas à le pousser à l'aide de ses mains et de ses pieds.

« Je l'ai dis en premier ! » Argua celui-ci en s'accrochant au matelas, se moquant du plus jeune et de sa force inexistante qui n'arrivait pas à le pousser hors du lit.

« Mais moi et Tamaki on est deux, donc c'est notre lit ! »

« Tamaki peut dormir avec moi s'il veut. »

« Hors de question ! Il dort avec moi ! »

« ça me dérange pas de prendre le plus petit... » Murmura Tamaki, mais aucun des deux frères ne l'entendit, trop occupés à se chamailler de nouveau.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et posa son sac de voyage sur le lit délaissé et entreprit d'en sortir son maillot de bain. Les parents de Mirio leur avait dit de se préparer pour la plage quand ils leur avaient donné la clé magnétique de la chambre, et Tamaki ne voulait surtout pas les contrarier alors qu'ils avaient eu la bonté de l'inviter dans leur voyage en famille.

Tamaki partit se changer dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre et lorsqu'il en ressortit, Mirio et son frère avait arrếté de se battre. Tous les deux allongés en étoile de mer sur le lit, reprenant leur souffle ils fixaient le plafond comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable.

(Tamaki leva la tête pour l'observer à son tour, il n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire.)

« J'espère que vous êtes près là dedans ! » Claqua la voix de Anna Togata de l'autre côté de la porte. « Le dernier à la mer paye le resto ce soir ! »

La voix de leur mère les sorties de leur léthargie et ils filèrent se préparer en vitesse, se disputant une nouvelle fois pour savoir qui prendrai la salle de bain le premier.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

La mer n'était pas aussi bleue que ce que Tamaki s'était imaginé.

Elle oscillait entre un gris perle, pâle reflet des nuages de printemps et un bleu terne, que l'écume légèrement agitée des vagues ne parvenait pas à diluer. La plage de sable blanc était noire de monde, tous était venu profiter du soleil éblouissant pour la saison.

Tamaki avait à peine mit les pieds dans l'eau, qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise. La foule autour de lui s'agitait dans un brouhaha flou et incessant, les cris des enfants se mêlait au hurlement des mouettes, le bousculait sans ménagement.

L'eau était plus froide que ce qu'il pensait, et il dû lutter contre lui même pour s'y enfoncer jusqu'au nombril. Les embruns lui piquaient un peu les yeux, il mourrait d'envie de les frotter mais se retenait de peur d'aggraver son irritation.

Devant lui, Mirio avait déjà plongé sous la ligne aqueuse et le distançait de plusieurs coulée, sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il le suivait. Il s'efforça de subjuguer son angoisse grandissante et prit sur lui pour rejoindre son ami.

Un peu plus apaisé maintenant qu'ils s'éloignait du reste du monde, il se laissa bercer par les flots calme de l'océan. Bientôt il n'eut plus pieds, et contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, sans angoisse n'augmenta pas, non, il se sentit étrangement bien. Plus léger maintenant qu'il avait quitter le sol, il se laissa flotter, dériver un instant, puis se mit à nager pour ne pas se laisser distancer par Mirio.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils durent revenir sur la plage que Tamaki sentit le mal être que la mer avait lavé revenir. Après le calme plat du large, l'agitation sur le sable lui donnait mal à la tête. Il s'empressa de s'enrouler dans sa serviette pour se couper du monde extérieur.

Cette nuit là, après un copieux repas (payé par les parents de Mirio), il rentra dubitatif de son premier jour à la mer. Une fois dans son lit simple, longtemps après que Mirio ai arrêté de râler pour qu'il dorme avec lui, Tamaki se demandait encore s'il appréciait la mer, ou s'il la détestait. Il mit longtemps à s'endormir et rêva de vagues bleues et d'une foule sans visage qui voulaient le noyer.

.

Le deuxième jour, pendant le repas de midi, Mirio avait insisté pour qu'il commande du poisson. Tamaki avait hésité, il n'aimait pas trop le poisson, souvent trop assaisonné pour son palet sensible, mais devant le regard suppliant du blond, et son argument imparable : "ça serait super cool de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau !", Tamaki avait cédé.

Il avait commandé un sashimi de chinchard, fronçant le nez devant le goût trop prononcé du gingembre, mais avait fait l'effort de le finir en voyant les coup d'oeil peu discret de Mirio.

Arrivé à la plage, Mirio lui avait à peine laissé le temps d'enlever son t-shirt qu'il le traînait déjà dans l'eau au milieu des autres vacanciers.

Une fois dans l'eau, Mirio s'était tourné vers lui, impatient de le voir utiliser son alter. Ils s'étaient un peu éloigné du rivage, pas assez pour se soustraire à la foule mais devant l'insistance de Mirio, Tamaki n'avait pas osé protester et s'était efforcé à créer des branchies. Mais les regards, les cris et les autres baigneurs autour d'eux, avait fait remonter son mal être et il avait juste réussi à boire la tasse.

Le sel lui irrita la gorge et les yeux, il toussa pendant de longues minutes avec l'impression désagréable qu'une eau sale et souillée était entrée dans ses poumons et ne pourrait plus jamais ressortir.

Penaud, Mirio l'avait raccompagné à la plage pour le faire asseoir sur leur serviette et ils n'étaient plus retourner se baigner de l'après midi. Ils avaient jouer dans le sable chaud et salis par les touristes, Mirio bâtissant châteaux et tortues de sables sous les yeux d'un Tamaki peu à l'aise mais souriant de l'amusement de son ami.

.

Le troisième jour, il y avait encore plus de monde.

Tamaki n'avait même pas encore posé le pied sur la plage qu'il se sentait déjà mal. Il s'était arrêté en haut de l'escalier menant à la large bande de sable qui bordait la mer et regardait la foule d'un noir d'encre, tachetée des couleurs criardes et démodées des parasols.

Il ne voulait pas y aller. L'angoisse se faisait plus pesante dans sa poitrine à mesure que les jours avançaient. Il oscillait entre l'envie de fuir le monde effrayant des vacanciers collés les uns au autres sur une bande de sables pollués, et celle plus insidieuse de ne pas décevoir Mirio et sa famille qui avait eut la gentillesse de l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

« Maman, on va partir en exploration sur la côte ! »

Tamaki sursauta lorsque les doigts de Mirio se refermèrent sur son poignet. Il releva la tête, apercevant la mère du blond à mi-chemin dans les escaliers descendant à la plage. Elle se retourna vers eux, observant son fils et son ami avant de leur sourire gentiment.

« D'accord, rentrez pour le dîner. »

Sur ces simples mots elle se détourna et rejoignit son mari et son aîné qui s'occupait déjà d'installer leurs affaires sur le sable et de planter le parasol rose délavé.

Resté en haut à côté de lui Mirio sourit quand il croisa le regard perdu de Tamaki.

« Tu viens ? On va se promener. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il entraîna Tamaki dont il n'avait pas lâché le poignet, le long de la côte qui surplombait la plage.

« Mais… » Protesta Tamaki. « On devrait… Ta famille…»

« T'inquiète pas, tu as entendu ma mère ? Elle est d'accord, faut juste pas qu'on fasse des bêtises qu'elle pourrait apprendre ! »

Tamaki se mordit la lèvre inférieur amusé par la formulation du blond et consentie à le suivre sans plus s'inquiéter de ce que pourrait en penser la famille Togata.

Même s'il avait tenté de le cacher, Mirio avait une fois de plus deviné son angoisse silencieuse. Mais Tamaki appréciait sa façon de lui changer les idées sans pour autant lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Les deux enfants longèrent la falaise qui surplombait la plage. Le petit chemin de randonnée que Tamaki et Mirio suivait serpentait entre les quelques plantes survivant au climat océanique et les pierres polies par l'air marin. Le terrain montait en pente douce et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent bien haut au dessus de la mer. La lande de sable en contrebas disparus au profit de rocher plus escarpés et, comme la plage se faisant de plus en plus inhospitalière, bientôt ce furent les hommes qui disparurent.

A un moment, la terre s'avançait au dessus de l'océan, surplombant l'horizon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et Mirio s'arrêta un instant pour admirer la vue. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, un peu trop près du vide au goût de Tamaki et laissa son regard dériver sur les flots scintillants sous les rayons du soleil.

« Mirio…Merci pour... » Commença Tamaki avant de se faire interrompre.

« On va bientôt entrer au collège. » Fit Mirio, il se tourna vers lui, un sourire solaire sur les lèvres. « Eh ! Viens t'asseoir aussi ! »

Hésitant Tamaki fini par s'exécuter avec précaution, jetant un regard peu assuré au précipice qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

« Tu as hâte ? » Demanda Tamaki, une fois installé en tailleur dans l'herbe séche. Il se mit à en arracher nerveusement les brins pour les tordre entre ses doigts.

« Bien sûr ! » L'enthousiasme de Mirio transperçait à travers tout son corps. « C'est un pas de plus vers notre futur de héros ! Et toi ? »

« Je sais pas… » Hésita Tamaki. « C'est un gros changement, j'ai peur… de pas être à la hauteur... » Avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

« Je suis sûr que tu y arrivera sans problème ! » Lui assura Mirio avec un grand sourire que Tamaki ne vit pas, trop occupé à torturer d'innocent brins d'herbe.

« Je sais pas. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je…»

« Eh ! Regarde comment c'est beau ! »

L'interruption soudaine du blond lui fit relever la tête, il dévisagea un instant Mirio qui le regardait également, et se demanda de quoi il voulait parler, puis son regard dériva sur la mer.

Ils n'étaient qu'en avril et le soleil se couchait plus tôt qu'en été, aussi, la mer se parait déjà de larges reflets dorés dansant sur les vagues agitées par un vent venu de l'océan tandis que le ciel se plaignait des couleurs encore hésitantes du crépuscule.

Tamaki se demanda combien de temps ils avaient marché pour qu'il soit déjà si tard et se fit la réflexion qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer s'ils voulaient être à l'heure pour le repas. Mais il refusa de gâcher l'instant avec ses inquiétudes et répondit simplement :

« Oui, c'est magnifique. »

Mirio sourit d'autant plus et brusquement, se releva d'un bond. Le coeur de Tamaki tressaillit désagréablement lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher du bord et hurler :

« JE SERAI LE PLUS FORT DE TOUS LES HÉROS ! »

« Tu es fou ! » Lui cria Tamaki et le tirant en arrière. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu aurai pu tomber ! »

Mirio rigola nerveusement devant l'inquiétude peu habituelle qui déformait le visage de Tamaki si paisible un instant plus tôt.

« J'ai vu ça dans un film. » Expliqua Mirio le souffle court, un sourire presque extatique sur les lèvres.

Tamaki fit de gros yeux, devant son explication farfelu, haletant toujours devant la panique que lui avait donné le blond. Les doigts encore enfoncés dans le bras qu'il avait tiré sans ménagement, de peur qu'il ne prennent à Mirio l'envie de s'approcher de nouveau du précipice.

« Je t'assure. » Argumenta Mirio en se méprenant devant son regard ahuri. « Dans les films, crier ses rêves c'est promettre de les réaliser. Maintenant je suis obligé de devenir un héros. Tu devrai faire pareil. »

Tamaki secoua la tête.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Aller ! ça te coûte rien, tu dis juste ce que tu as envie de devenir, personne ne peut t'entendre d'ici ! »

Mais Tamaki continua de son mouvement négatif.

« Non je… Je ne suis pas comme toi… Je… »

Il s'interrompit lorsque Mirio se pencha pour murmurer à son oreilles.

« Personne ne t'entends ici, personne ne peut te juger. Tu peux être qui tu veux, devenir qui tu veux. »

Il se recula pour figer son regard violine dans les orbes hésitantes de Tamaki, le fixant de ce regard sérieux dont le brun avait si peu l'habitude. Tamaki dégluti. Il coula un regard peu assuré vers l'horizon qui se teintait de rouge et or puis regarda de nouveau Mirio qui lui fit un grand sourire à la fois doux et éblouissant. Il se tourna vers la mer.

Sa main glissa le long du bras de Mirio qu'il n'avait pas lâché et, d'un geste presque naturel, leurs doigts se lièrent. Tamaki prit une grande inspiration et déclara ses aspirations à la mer.

« Je deviendrai un héros ! »

Les doigts de Mirio serrèrent les siens un bref instant, le temps d'un silence pour que la mer aspire ses mots, dévore sa promesse. Puis le blond pouffa et le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule.

« C'est ça que tu appelle crier ? »

« Me pousse pas, on va tomber ! » Paniqua Tamaki se qui fit rire Mirio de plus belle. « Eh te moque pas de moi ! »

« Tu as le vertige ou quoi ? » S'amusa Mirio, il s'éloigna néanmoins du bord, tenant toujours Tamaki par la main.

« J'ai pas le vertige. » Maugréa celui-ci. « C'est juste que c'est dangereux... »

« Bien sûr. » Confirma Mirio, hochant gravement la tête, mais son sourire canaille trahissait ses pensés et Tamaki soupira, exaspéré avant qu'un petit sourire n'éclose sur ses lèvres.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, il va bientôt faire nuit. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter. »

Mirio acquisa et, se lâchant enfin, ils prirent le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner à la plage. Et, alors que le ciel se nuançait d'un camaïeu de bleus, Tamaki remarqua que toute l'anxiété qui l'avait assailli ces derniers jours, s'était évaporé dans la lueur du crépuscule.

.

 _C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la mer._


End file.
